Yin and Yang
by El Capitan
Summary: Be careful of what you wish for, because sometimes Fate just screws everything up.
1. Seperation

Yin and Yang

I don't own Evangelion. I have a penchant for quirky fanfics. This takes place in an alternate universe where everything isn't so end-of-the-world.

Shinji was standing out on the balcony thinking about the day's events. His whole class with the exception of Rei and Asuka had gone on another class trip. Of course, all of the eva pilots were on permanent standby. This time, he really wanted to go and relax. He let out a big sigh.

***************************************************************************

Earlier that night…

"This is sooo boring! Why do we have to stay behind, I mean there are no more angels or there?" Asuka had yelled out indignantly.

"Well I wanted to go too but you don't see me complaining," Shinji replied.

"Well that's your problem, you don't do anything. You just go along with whatever they give you, how pathetic." Shinji was reading some manga while listening to his SDAT, which wasn't playing sad music I might add. "I need something to do tomorrow. I know! I'll just go shopping and you're coming with me."

"That's ni-what?"

"I said you're coming with me. Hikari's not here is she? Besides, I need somebody to carry the shopping bags."

"Oh." Asuka was sitting on the couch watching television. Misato entered the apartment.

"Hi kids," Misato cheerfully said as she walked in.

"Hi Misato," both children depressingly greeted.

"Why down all of a sudden?" Misato went over to the refrigerator and pulled out one of her beers. She sat at the table waiting for a response as she drank. "Ahhh," she contently let out.

"You know, the class trip," Asuka said annoyed.

"I'm sorry about that."

"Whatever." Asuka got up from the couch and started to the bathroom. "I'm going to take a bath, no peeking pervert." Shinji looked up from his manga and looked at Asuka. Then he turned back to what he was reading. 

"Does she always have to say that whenever she takes a bath?" Misato laughed to her self quietly.

"Oh, that reminds me, you have a synch test tomorrow."

"But…I was suppose to go shopping with Asuka."

"Oh really?" Misato slyly remarked. Shinji showed a slight blush on his face.

"I-it's not like that!"

"Yeah…well it's soo fun to tease you." Her expression turned tired. "I guess you're going to have to change your plans tomorrow." Misato grabbed another beer.

"Yes Misato," Shinji agreed.

"Hey I'm getting hungry, how about starting on dinner right now?"

***************************************************************************

Shinji was contemplating the day's events. He looked up at the beautiful night sky where the stars sparkled. 

'First I can't go on the class trip, and then I can't go shopping with Asuka, now I have a synch test tomorrow. Is my presence that demanded? Maybe if I were two people, life would be a little easier. I just wish…' Somewhere up in the sky, a star sparkled. That star however, would be that of the supreme being known as fate. "It's getting kind of late, I should get sleeping." With that, Shinji walked back into the apartment and into his room. He closed his eyes and remarkably, sleep came very easily.

***************************************************************************

Shinji looked around, he was standing in blank yellow space. 

'What the?' He walked around aimlessly. 'Where am I?' A hand rested itself on his shoulder. "Ah!!!" He jumped up surprised and a little bit scared. He quickly turned around to see a dark faint outline of a human. "W-w-who are you?" The shadow, which one can only describe it, put its arms on its hips. The facial features weren't discernible. It seemed that the figure had flowing long hair as well.

"Shinji, I am Fate," it had said cheerfully. The voice was a mix between a male and female qualities, Shinji couldn't quite figure out the gender of "fate."

"Fate?!"

"Yeah, you know. The ethereal surreal being that guides all human beings through life. That ring any bells?"

"I think so…but what are you doing here? And where am I?"

"Don't worry your pretty human head about it, this is just a dream. That's all."

"That still doesn't explain why you are here in my dream."

"I'm here to grant you a wish."

"Since when did Fate start granting wishes?"

"When the shooting star retired, I had to take his place. Until a replacement is found anyways." A sweat drop appeared on Shinji's head. He strained his head about and realized something.

"What wish?"

"What? You don't remember. Didn't you want to become two people?"

"Oh that," Shinji realized. "I think so…" Fate face-faulted.

"Oh why did I ever make you an eva pilot? Listen kid, just follow me." The shadow started walking past Shinji. He quickly turned around and began following Fate.

"H-hey, where are we going?" 'This has got to be the freakiest dream ever.' 

"I heard that!" Fate scolded.

"What?" Fate stopped and turned around.

"I can hear whatever you say and think, you better keep that in mind."

"I-I will." Shinji couldn't help but feel a little scared of this shadow in front of him leading to who knows where. They kept walking for several minutes until they reached a mirror about the sized of a door. "What's this?"

"This is the mirror of your soul. Its what keeps you together, you know what I mean?"

"I'm afraid you've lost me." Fate hit its forehead.

"You are composed of two aspects of your personality. I wouldn't say good and evil, I guess it would be saying Shinji with a spine, and Shinji with no spine."

"Hey!"

"Don't worry kid, I wasn't bagging on you. If you really want to separate yourself, just break the mirror."

"Break the mirror…how?" Shinji stared at himself in the mirror.

"Oh…here." A hammer just appeared in Shinji's hand. He was so startled he dropped. He reached down and grabbed it. He looked at his reflection mimicking every move that he makes.

"Do I have to?"

"Your choice kid, I have nothing to do with it."

"Okay…do I need to?"

"Kid, it's your choice!"

"Well its just, I not so sure I should-,"

"Let me help you." Shinji's arm automatically went backwards and brought the hammer back and thrust it forward shattering the reflection of himself. The bits of reflective shards slowly piled itself upon the ground. Where there was his reflection was now another Shinji. "Hey!"

***************************************************************************

It was early in the morning, something peculiar had just happened. Now we look into Shinji's room where we can clearly see him under his bed sheets. Wait, what the hell is this? It looks like, there's another person under the bed sheets! The bed sheets slowly slide off this figure revealing that the person is…Shinji! What the hell is going on? There are two Shinjis? They both opened their eyes, and they saw…each other.

"Ahhhh!" both Shinji's yelped in surprise, but not loud enough to wake up anybody still sleeping. They both stared at each other trying to regain composure. They leaned in closer inspecting their facial features. They both brought their hand under their chin to rub. "Hmmm…" They both hummed at once. "You must be…" they asked in unison. "…Shinji!" They were perfectly synchronized. One of the Shinji's let out a sigh of relief.

"Yes, finally!" he brought his hand into the air in some kind of triumphant pose. "Now I'm no longer stuck to you!" The other Shinji flinched a bit.

"Can't you be a little more…quiet?" he asked very nervously.

"Why should I? Now I shall show my true colors! Without you bogging me down of course."

"That's not a very nice thing to say."

"So what? Learn to grow a spine boy." Tears started to form in the other Shinji's eyes.

"Why do you have to be so mean?" he whined.

"Oh come on! Listen, this is perfect. Here's the plan, you go with Misato while I'll go with…" Shinji had a dreamy look in his eyes. "…Asuka."

"But, what if they see us?"

"They don't! Now look, Misato is going to get up earlier than Asuka so she can drive you to Nerv. I'll stay behind and go shopping with…Asuka." Whenever he mentioned Asuka's name, he always changed it into a suggestive tone.

"B-b-b-but…"

"No buts!" Shinji pushed spineless Shinji out of the room. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to sleep." Spine Shinji pulled the bed covers over his head. A sweat drop appeared on spineless Shinji's head.

"No…"

"Shinji, is that you?!" the loud voice of Misato called. Shinji nervously turned to face down the hallway.

"Y-y-yes," he said as if his nerves were frazzled.

"Well hurry up and get ready, we're going to leave for Nerv soon."

"O-o-okay."

"Are you alright? I never heard you stutter so much before."

"I-I'm f-f-fine." Misato raised an eyebrow and shrugged her shoulders.

***************************************************************************

"What have I done?" Shinji asked himself. He was still in the yellow space that used to be his "dream." He was sitting down looking on the monitor of his life. Fate noticed his reaction to all this.

"What's wrong?" Shinji looked up at Fate with a hint of anger in his eyes.

"Why did you make me break the mirror?"

"You were taking too long."

"B-but, look what you did!"

"What?" Shinji was getting frustrated.

"You made two of me! I didn't know what I was saying when I wished for myself to become two. I was just messing around, I mean I thought it was just a dream."

"My bad." Shinji let out a sigh.

"Well put them back together so I could come back."

"Sorry, no can do."

"What?!" Fate backed off several inches.

"Well you see, they have to agree to become one again."

"So?"

"Look at spine Shinji, does it LOOK like he wants to go back with spineless Shinji?"

"Well…"

"Exactly, not to mention they have to kiss to get back together."

"What?!" A sweat drop appeared on Fate's head as he backed off a few feet away.

"I kind of forgot to mention they have to kiss each other to become one again."

"Who the hell came up with these stupid rules?" He gave Fate a dark look.

"Don't look at me!" Shinji grabbed his head with his two hands and looked up.

"This is just great…until my bad and good side get back togeth-,"

"Spine and spineless."

"Shut up! Okay, until my spine and spineless side get back together, I stuck in this "dream" forever?"

"Yup." Shinji looked up and watched the monitor. The monitor really, was just a big television screen. There were two of them, one for each Shinji. Here, regular Shinji could observe him selves in the real world. Shinji let out a big sigh. 

"At least I won't be bored…"

Don't worry, it gets better!


	2. True Colors

Yin and Yang

Spineless Shinji followed closely behind Misato very nervously. Misato was somewhat confused about the mental well being of the third child. 

"Are you okay Shinji?" 

"Y-y-yes."

"Really?"

"YES!!" Misato flinched at the response. 'Jeez, sorry I ever asked.' They approached Misato's blue sport's car. He warily entered into the passenger side. 

'I least I'm safe in this car.' He let out a sigh of relief. Misato got into the drivers seat. She pulled out her car keys and started the car.

"Get ready!" she warned out loud.

"WhaAAAAAAT!!!"Shinji screamed in wide-eyed terror as the car sped through the streets. 

Back in the apartment…

'Judging from those screams, I guess they left for Nerv. Time to make my glorious entrance.' He exited his room wearing the same plain uniform shirt, except it was unbuttoned and untucked, kind of like a Kaji style way. He went over to the kitchen and started to cook himself some breakfast. 'That Shinji, no sense of style at all.' The sound of a door opening and closing could be heard down the hallway. Then the sound of the faucet rang throughout the apartment. 'I see…Asuka's up.' A mischievous smile planted itself on his face. 

***************************************************************************

Original Shinji face-faulted as he looked at his spineless side holding for dear life in Misato's car. He covered his face with his hand.

"This is too embarrassing…"

***************************************************************************

Spineless Shinji was racked with sobs and tears as got out of the car. Misato had worried expression on her face. 

"Shinji, don't cry, it's all right."

"But (hic) I-I-I (hic) w-w-was so (hic) sc-scared (hic) and…" Misato put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's all right, you don't have to cry." 'What am I suppose to do at a time like this?' "Just…stop crying pleeeasse?" Shinji grabbed Misato in a hug all of a sudden. She was very surprised. 'Whaaa?'

"Thank you for c-calming me down M-Misato…"

"Yeah…" Misato was seriously freaked out. "Let's go in the base now. 'I think I'll have Ritsuko check you as well.' A sweat drop appeared on her head.

At the apartment…

"You ready stupid?" Shinji had an indignant look on his face. He and Asuka had finished their breakfast. Asuka was dressed and about to leave.

"Stupid? Don't call me that."

"Huh? Why not?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because I'm NOT stupid," he sarcastically said. "Let's just go."

"You ARE stupid Shinji," Asuka insulted as she grabbed his wrist. She led him out the door and started walking to the door. 

"Hey, layoff the death grip won't you?"

"What did you say?"

"Layoff the death grip!" She let go of his arm and stared at him.

"Listen Dummkopf! Don't say anything and just do as I tell you okay?"

"Yeah yeah yeah…"

"Ugh, idiot."

***************************************************************************

Misato was angrily walking throughout the hallways of Nerv headquarters. 

"Would you let go of me?!" she angrily asked Shinji, who was tightly clinging to her body.

"But I feel safe with you." She was fuming when she bumped into Dr. Akagi. Ritsuko looked at Misato.

"I'm sorry Ritsuko," she apologized miffed. Ritsuko looked down and saw Shinji. She raised an eyebrow.

"What's this?"

"I don't know, Shinji's getting too overemotional." Ritsuko noticed that Shinji was cowering behind Misato. "You might want to check on him, he's really getting on my nerves," she gritted between her teeth." 

"All right Shinji, come with me," the doctor ordered.

"I don't want to…" he complained. Misato covered her face with her hand.

"What?" 

"I don't want to…" Ritsuko chuckled to herself.

"Come on Shinji, stop playing around and come with me." 

"Only if Misato comes," he wanted.

"You see what I mean," Misato said tiredly.

"Shinji, I'm not going to wait for you to let go," she said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Too bad," he whined.

Back to Shinji with a spine…

"Come on a Asuka! How many outfits can you possibly try on? This is getting kind of tiring." 'Asuka is such…what's the word? Oh yeah, a bitch.'

'What is he complaining about?' "You never complained before?" Asuka had noticed something different about Shinji this day. He didn't seem so…pathetic.

"Well…whatever." He was leaning against a wall, near the dressing room. 'Why did I ever think she was going to be any different?' His eyes wandered over across the rest of the clothing store. He spotted a girl looking through some dresses. She was wearing a blue dress and she was…what's the word? Oh yeah, cute. He recognized the girl from his class her name was Hitomi. He walked over to her. 'Forget Asuka, she's a lost cause. But this babe…'

"Hey beautiful." The girl was startled and looked up at Shinji. A faint blush was apparent on her face.

"H-hi Shinji," she nervously greeted back. He noticed how nervous she was. 

"You don't have to be so nervous, you can relax around me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was just wondering though, what's a pretty young girl like you doing here all alone?" She blushed even harder.

"I was just shopping for a dress…" she trailed off. 

"You know…" he put his hand on her shoulder. "You're not alone anymore. How about…" He started whispering in Hitomi's ears. Her face started getting redder and redder by the second.

"Where's that wimp?" Asuka looked around for any signs of him as she poked her head out of the dressing room. "I can't believe that idiot wandered off like that." Then she noticed that there were moans coming from the dressing room beside her. "What the?" She walked over and opens the dressing room door and saw Shinji making out with some schoolgirl. Her face went from annoyed to red-hot fury in half a second. "SHINJI!!!!!" 

(SLAP!!!) 

A little girl can be seen crying running out from the store.

"What was that for?" Shinji asked while rubbing his cheek, which was red from the slap. 

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?!!"

"Making out, what else?"

(SLAP!!!)

"Ugh, y-y-you ASS!" With that, she ran out with small tears forming in her eyes. Shinji however, just stood there.

"That Asuka, she just gets so OWW!" he yelped in pain as he touched his face. "Hmmm, I guess I can take the marks on my face as a sign of her jealousy? Maybe not such a lost cause anymore."

***************************************************************************

Original Shinji rubbed his cheek. 

"Damn! If he gets hurt, I do too?" Shinji complained.

"Well yeah, after all, you two are connected to each other." After the pain had subsided, Shinji opened his mouth to speak. 

"This is exactly why I don't want to act like I have a spine."

"I don't know, let's take a look at your wimpy side." 

***************************************************************************

The Nerv personnel were trying to pull Shinji who was actively holding on to Misato. The two Nerv employees were pulling on his legs.

"Let go of the Major, kid!"

"NO!" Misato was trying to loosen up the grip the boy had on her. Ritsuko looked on with a tired expression. After some slight difficulty, Shinji let go falling back on the Nerv personnel. Dr. Akagi laughed at the scene. 

"Alright Shinji, you're going to have to come with me now." She pulled the reluctant boy's arm and started towards the lab. The two employees got up and apologized to Misato.

"It's all right," she waved off. 'I'm really worried about Shinji.'

***************************************************************************

Original Shinji had his back turned against the screens. 

"This is too…I can't watch it! These guys are really messing up my reputation." Fate gave a small smile.

"I never thought you cared about your reputation." The boy just looked in exasperation as he laid his eyes on the monitor.

***************************************************************************

'That idiot! How could he do that?! What is wrong with him?! It's just not right! This is Shinji, of all the people! Him, making out? I-I-it's a crime against nature!' Thoughts ran through Asuka's head as she was running towards the apartment. 

At the mall…

Shinji was sitting on the bench relaxing and trying to let the pain in his face subside.

"The smarts…" He decided to buy a red dress for Asuka before he left the store, his way of saying 'sorry.' He was holding a cold drink in his hand, mostly because he was thirsty, but also to slow down the swelling on his face. 'Not so good over here, maybe I should've gone over to Nerv instead. I wonder how's my coward side is doing?'

***************************************************************************

"Shinji, I sense that something is missing from you. I can't put my finger on it, almost as if an important part of you has disappeared. Did anything happen this morning or yesterday?" Dr. Akagi had asked as she read the diagnosis report. 

"Well…" He nervously pointed his index fingers together. "I guess this all started when Shinji decided to split himself into two people so that he can be at two places at once."

"Excuse me?"

"Well my other side, the one with the backbone, should be out shopping with Asuka right now. I don't know why he would want to go shopping with somebody as mean as that but that's where he should be right now."

"Wait a minute." She looked over the report and saw that everything was fine with Shinji, physically anyways. Mentally, all signs were normal too. Either Shinji was acting like this on purpose or he really WAS like this. She's going to check out the story that Shinji gave. "Wait here while I'll make a phone call."

"Okay."

Misato was hanging out by the door until Dr. Akagi came out.

"So?" she asked the doctor.

"I'm going to make a phone call to Asuka, see how things are going."

"Asuka? Why? Did she like hurt Shinji in any way or something? I mean I knew he was kind of depressing but this is ridiculous! This is not at all like him."

"I think you should keep him company for now." Misato's expression fell.

"Do I have to? I mean you saw how he was when we came here."

"Don't worry about, he's calm down. After all, he did just come after driving with you."

"I guess." The doctor walked away to a nearby phone. Misato put on her happy face and entered the room expecting to see a sobbing mess of a boy. To her surprise, the boy was relaxed and calm. "Shinji, are you alright?"

"Hey Misato, yeah, I'm alright. Would you mind if you brought me a piece of paper?"

"Why?"

"Drawing calms me down."

"Oh, okay." 'Drawing? Since when did Shinji become an artist?' Misato left the room entered her office. 'Piece of paper huh?' She looked through her desk, no "clean" piece of paper in sight.

***************************************************************************

"Great! As soon as Dr. Akagi figures out what's going on, I could get back into the real world and get out of this "dream." 

"Sorry Shinji, nothing's ever THAT easy. Like I said, you need a kiss."

"No! She's smart, she could figure out what to do!"

"You're just kidding yourself kid."

"I am, aren't I?" Fate nodded its head up and down. Original Shinji slumped on his couch.  


	3. Caught

Yin and Yang

Coward Shinji was mindlessly sketching on the piece of paper that was laid down in front of him. Misato tried to peek at what he was drawing but Shinji moved to cover her line of vision.

"Come on, what are you drawing?" Misato ask annoyed that the third child didn't let her see what he was drawing. After several minutes of mad scribbling, the boy laid back as if he was content with his work. "Huh?" The major walked by and took the piece of paper. On it was a beautiful sketching of Asuka, it looked almost life-like. "Wow Shinji, this picture is…"

***************************************************************************

"…amazing, I never knew I could draw like that."

"You can't," Fate said flatly.

"What?" Original Shinji turned to Fate. "What do you mean?"

"With the separation of yourself, certain talents that have been suppressed by each other have now been freed."

"So…I can't draw like that?"

"Nope."

"Awww…"

***************************************************************************

Asuka was lying in her bed. She was between angry and sad. Her cell phone ring interrupted her thoughts however. She grabbed it and answered it.

"Hello?" her voice answered firmly with a hint of cracking.

"This is Dr. Akagi, where are you right now?"

"I'm at home, why?"

"Were you with Shinji by any chance?"

"That idiot! Yeah…" Ritsuko put the phone away as she heard a string of curses come from the other line. After several moments, the doctor put the phone by to her head. 

"So you were with him?"

"Yes!"

"Where is he now?"

"I don't know! And I don't care!"

"Seriously Asuka, I need to know."

"At the mall, I think."

"Thanks, bye." She hung up the phone. She dialed another number on the phone.

Back to spineless Shinji…

Misato was looking at the picture of Asuka.

"Shinji…I never knew that you were such a great artist!" The boy beamed with pride. Suddenly, her cell phone rang. "What's this?" She grabbed it and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Misato, I need you to pick somebody up for me."

"Oh really? Who?"

"Well its…"

***************************************************************************

 Tough Shinji lay down on the chair not caring if anybody saw him or not. He was relaxing by the mall.

"Shinji?" He opened his eyes; they didn't focus for a minute. The light was so bright. Finally he saw whom the voice belonged to. 

"Misato!" He realized that she seemed confused. "What is it?" Misato looked closer at Shinji.

"This can't be, Shinji's at Nerv. Who are you?" He looked side to side. "I'm talking to you."

"I'm Shinji, who else do you think I am?" 

"Come with, we're going to Nerv." She grabbed his arm and started dragging him to her car. 

"Let me grab this red dress first though."

***************************************************************************

"Finally! Some progress! The sooner they figure out what's going on then the sooner I'm out of here." Fate had an amused expression on its face.

"Do you really think they'll figure it out?"

"They have to! Otherwise…"

***************************************************************************

Shigeru had just taken his sip of coffee. 

'Another day off, perfect, I should relax while I have the time.' He rotated the swivel chair he was on until he saw Dr. Akagi and two… "Pffttt!" He wiped his mouth. "What the?" Maya noticed that Shigeru had spit out his coffee.

"Shigeru! What are you…" she saw the two Shinjis standing on each side of Ritsuko. "What is this?!" Ritsuko let out a sigh, followed by Misato. 

"Guys, meet Shinji and…Shinji."

***************************************************************************

"Commander?" Fuyutsuki asked. Gendo had his hands up to his face, like usual. 

"What is it Fuyutsuki?"

"It seems that you have two sons."

"What?"

"Come and see for yourself." Fuyutsuki walked out of the office as Commander Ikari followed close behind. 'What has my son gotten himself into now?'

***************************************************************************

Tough Shinji was sitting on the swivel chair with he legs on the control console. He was whistling to himself. Makoto looked at him with mild irritation.

"Be careful, you don't want your feet to be pushing any of the wrong buttons do you?" he scolded.

"Come on, I see the way you look at Major." Makoto's face had turned red and quickly looked away. Shinji noticed the reaction. Before he could make a snide remark, Misato entered the room.

"So?" Makoto asked the Major.

"Judging from both our little friend's story and the medical reports, both of the Shinji's are the real deal. The difference is that it seems that this Shinji," she pointed at a smiling boy, "is the confident one, while the other Shinji is the anti-social one."

"Really? How?"

"They said it was a wish, but I don't believe that. Frankly, I have no idea. But we're going to have to deal with the fact that there are two Shinjis."

"Does the commander know this?"

"He's coming down right now." The other Shinji walked in with uncertainty. Makoto looked at both Shinjis. Tough Shinji seemed laid back and uncaring whereas anxiety and nervousness was etched into coward Shinji's face. This amused him to some extent. Then everything was silent as Commander Ikari walked into the room. His face showed mild surprise at seeing two Shinjis.

"Hey pops." Two simple words that made everybody freeze in the room. They slowly moved their eyes over to Tough Shinji. The commander looked at the boy and the edge of his mouth had curved ever so slightly. He turned to the other Shinji.

"H-h-h-hi F-f-father." Then the commander's mouth curved downwards, to stimulate a frown. The commander turned around and proceeded to the elevator. Everybody let out their breath that they were unconsciously holding. Ikari simply entered the elevator with Fuyutsuki and started to ascend back to the office.

"Sir?" Fuyutsuki let out.

"I already have my favorite one chosen."

"Oh."

***************************************************************************

"Hey pops? Hey pops? What kind of thing to say is that?! I don't want to die because I couldn't keep my mouth shut!" Fate poked at him jokingly.

"Yes, if any of your two personalities happen to die, you're pretty much dead." 

"This is a disaster."

"Hey, at least you have me around for company."

"Great, I'm all alone and the only person to give me company is Fate, the absolute worst thing to be alone with. So Fate, when am I going to die?"

"I'm not at liberty to divulge such information."

"So, will I eventually get Asuka?"

"Can't tell you."

"What about Ayanami?"

"My lips are sealed."

"Is this some kind of lesson I'm suppose to learn or something?"

"You do seem kind of different you know."

"Yeah, I pissed."

***************************************************************************

"All right guys, until Ritsuko figures out what's going on, we're going to keep this a secret," Misato said to both Shinjis as they entered the apartment. Tough Shinji looked up at Misato.

"I'm I going to stay here as well? There's not enough space!" Misato rolled her eyes.

"Please, you two will share the room." Nervous Shinji looked downcast.

"There's not really enough room on the bed." Misato started getting annoyed.

"Just get a sleeping bag, it's only you two."

"Yes Misato," they both said in unison. Asuka was in her room until she heard Shinji's voice.

'That Shinji!' She burst out of the room and saw both Shinji's…and passed out.

***************************************************************************

"You know, now that I think about it, that's the first time I ever seen her passed out. I never thought she was even capable of passing out."

"Meh." Original Shinji looked over at Fate.

"If you can't tell me my fate, what about the fate of other people?"

"No, I can't tell you any of that."

"You're no fun."

***************************************************************************

Asuka slowly regained consciousness, she lay on the floor. She regained her senses as soon as she saw Shinji.

"You!!!" she yelled angrily. She slapped him in the face. Tears started to form in his eyes and he quickly ran away sobbing. The other Shinji came into her view.

"You shouldn't have done that you know, since he didn't do anything," he said.

"What?!" Asuka got up as quickly as possible. Misato looked at her worriedly. "I thought I just saw you run…"

"Asuka," Misato said in grim voice. 

"Huh?" She turned her attention to the Major, who was pointing down the hall way where there was Shinji crying in the corner. "But…" She turned around and saw Shinji sitting on the couch with a smug expression. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!!!!!"

"You don't have to be so loud. Just calm down." Asuka glared at spine Shinji and took a look at spineless Shinji. Misato wave her hands trying to calm Asuka down.

"Let me just explain what's going on," she nervously said.

"Then tell me!" Shinji got up and ready to explain.

"Here's how it is, I'm cool Shinji," then he pointed to the other identical boy, "and he's wimpy Shinji."

"I don't care about that! How can there be two of you in the first place?!" Misato nervously shifted.

"We actually don't know. Just deal with the fact right now." Asuka had been somewhat relieved and terrified at the moment. 

"I don't get it!" 

"Look honey," Asuka glared at him, "Shinji made a wish and fate granted it. Guess what that wish happens to be?"

"What?!"

"To separate into two people. There's me, the charismatic, young, smart, and smooth talker. Then there's him, a withdrawn shy little wimp." Misato had a look of anger.

"Don't talk about him like that. He's a very nice artist," Misato reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out the picture of Asuka that was drawn earlier, "look at this." 

"Huh?" Asuka grabbed the piece of paper and looked at her own portrait. Her face softened a bit as she looked at the sobbing mess at the corner of the hallway. Shinji just shrugged his shoulders.

"So what if he can draw better than me?"

"From what I already see in you, he's a lot more sensitive," Misato criticized.

"Well that's the difference between me and him, I'm not soft." Asuka put the picture away and stared down on him. 

(SLAP!!!) 

Misato looked over at Asuka with a tired look. 

"You know Asuka, with these two different Shinjis, we're going have to treat them differently don't you think?"

"Yeah, I can already tell who's the pervert. And who's the wimp!"

"I sure hope you don't mean to bash the other Shinji, he can't take it."

"Don't worry Misato," Asuka reassured.

"Naw go ahead, pick on him if you want, anything to get the devil out of my hair." Asuka looked at him again. 

"YOU on the other hand…"

***************************************************************************

Original Shinji rubbed his cheek feeling the sharp pain.

"Oww." Fate however, was laughing at his companion's bad luck. "This isn't funny! How can my confident side withstand so much pain?"

"Don't worry about it. You just FEEL the pain, it's not like it's going to affect you."

"I guess, but confident Shinji can't seem to keep his mouth shut."


	4. Tough

Yin and Yang

"You got everything figured out?" Misato had asked both Shinjis with uncertainty. It was the next day and the class had returned from its trip.

"Yes," depressed Shinji replied.

"Of course!" happy Shinji replied. Misato looked over the schedule.

"Okay, here's how it's going to be. We can't let anybody outside of Nerv know about this! So you both get equal time, confident side you take today while sensitive side takes tomorrow." Misato and both of the Shinjis were figuring out how to keep appearances outside of Nerv. They were figuring out who goes to school and who doesn't for the week. Misato gulped down another one of her beers. "We got everything figured out?"

"Yes!" both Shinjis shouted in unison. Asuka appeared in the hallway. 

"Ugh, it was bad enough that there was one you, now there's two? I don't believe this, what are guys doing anyways?" Confident Shinji got up to explain what was going on.

"We're figuring out which one of us goes to school. I would say that only I should go but the lovely Misato had suggested my…brother to go also." Nervous Shinji got up.

"Hehe, after all, we can't go to school at the same time." Asuka just stood there with her hands on her hips.

"Whatever, which one of you idiots is coming today?"

"Whatever do you mean? The only idiot I see here is you." Asuka fumed.

"Misato!" The guardian flinched.

"Y-yes Asuka?"

"Don't tell me it's going to HIM!" Misato nodded her head.

"Uh-huh." 

'Of all the luck…'

***************************************************************************

"Fate, this is boring. Isn't there any else I can do in this crappy dream world? I don't sleep, don't eat, or wash myself. Even the most necessary things of life are non-existent here. So dull…"

"All you do is complain complain complain. At least I had the decency to set up these television screens for you to watch." Shinji gave Fate a dark look.

"Don't you have any business to attend to right now? I mean you are destiny itself right?" Fate had a look of anger.

"Hey, don't confuse me with Destiny, we're different."

"What? You guys are practically the same thing."

"That's what YOU think, I have you know that my sister is NOT better than me."

"What? I never said-,"

"Quiet, can't you see I'm trying to tell a story here?" Shinji rolled his eyes.

'Let's see how school turns out.'

***************************************************************************

Shinji burst into the room beaming with pride. Kensuke and Toji looked up to see their friend entering the class in a very happy mood. Shinji turned to a group of girls.

"Hello ladies…" The greeting had caused the girls to giggle. Asuka followed close behind with a miffed look. Toji and Kensuke were puzzled. Shinji sat in the seat while Asuka went to hers passing the usual 'stooge' comment. 

"Hey Shinji, you seem…kind of different," Kensuke asked.

"Yeah, let's just say that my back was aching. I found out it was missing something and I quickly got what I needed back."

"What?" both Shinji's friends asked.

"I'm happier okay?"

"Oohhh. What?" they both asked. Shinji face-faulted. 

"Never mind."

"Oh." 

***************************************************************************

"Sir, what do you think?" Fuyutsuki had asked his commander. The commander let out a sigh. 'What the? Ikari is not one to sigh, what is this?' Gendo got up from his sitting position and moved to the window with his arms behind his back.

"Fuyutsuki, I'm about to tell you something very personal."

"What is it?"

"When my son was first born, I had always envisioned him to be like me. A confident self-made man, but I was wrong. I was disappointed to discover that my own son was nothing more than a coward. Seeing as how his personality has split to occupy two different personas, I can't help but be relieved that my son's true self is revealed. The son I had been searching for in Shinji. The one that is tough." (sniff)

"Uhh sir, are you crying?" After wiping a tear from his face. Gendo Ikari sat back on his chair and simply said in his usual cold voice.

"Don't tell anybody about this, your LIFE depends on it."

"Um, uh, yes sir."

***************************************************************************

"Do I have to do this?" Shinji asked while in the entry plug of Unit 01.

"We originally intended to have this synch test yesterday but we were sidetracked. I see no problems since your other half seems to be covering for you at school no?" Dr. Akagi simply stated.

"Well yeah but he is half of a real human being."

"Just concentrate right now."

"Well all right." 

***************************************************************************

(RING!RING!RING!) The lunch bell had ringed to signal the best part of school. Lunch, of course! Everybody let out a big sigh as they left the classroom, other people like always, stayed behind. 

"Finally! The only reason we actually go to school!" Toji blurted.

"To eat?" Kensuke commented.

"Yeah…" Shinji looked at them with mild irritation.

"Yes, I agree that lunch is great, a great time to make my move." 

"Make your…move?" Toji asked.

"Watch and learn guys." They looked at him with a questioning eyebrow. Shinji got up from his seat and went over to a group of girls. There were five of them. "Hey girls," he greeted. The girls all faintly blushed.

"Hi Shinji," they coyly greeted back. Toji looked on with avid curiosity.

"What's he thinking?" Kensuke started rubbing his chin.

"May I have seat with you lovely ladies?" 

"Yes!"

"Of course!" Shinji sat down between two girls and in front of three. He casually put his arms around the two beside him. 

"Nice…" Toji observed.

"Did I ever tell you the story of my first angel battle?" A collective 'no' was heard from the group. "Well it all started when I first made my visit to Tokyo-3…" Asuka entered the classroom with Hikari. As soon as she made her in, she instinctively turned to the three stooges. Wait, something was off, there were only two of them. Where's Shinji? She turned and saw Shinji with the group of girls. Her face twitched in fury.

"Uh-oh, is it me or did I just feel a chill in the air?"

"Look, it's Asuka."

"-then it grabbed me, I couldn't do anything. It self-destructed while it was holding on but I was still standing."

"Woww…" the girls said.

"SHINJI!!!" The girls that were just hanging around had now scattered like cockroaches. If looks could kill…well let's just be glad that they don't kill. Shinji however, just turned around with a slightly pissed expression.

"What is NOW?"

(SLA-) 

Huh? No slap? A collective (GASP!!!) could be heard throughout the classroom. Shinji was holding on to Asuka's hand, which was in mid slapping motion. This was something that the class never thought to see, to see somebody standing up to red devil. Asuka wore an expression of surprise and hurt, not the emotional kind of hurt but the more physical kind of hurt. After all, Shinj's grip was pretty strong. Shinji had the look of death on his face.

"You know, you have been grating on my nerves the first time we ever met. You are the most messed up person ever, you call me a wimp, loser, and whatever the hell you say in German. All you do is bitch bitch and even more bitching! I'm getting tired of it and I am not going to take it! But, I am not going to hit you because I have more common sense than you. Is physically hurting the other person the only way for you to escape? You truly are weak if that is what you do. Besides, I don't want to be seen to be hitting women. It would bad for my reputation as a ladies man. Just be glad I actually consider you a woman." Shinji let go of his death grip. Asuka quickly withdrew her hand and averted her eyes where tears were actually starting to form. She quickly stormed out of the classroom. Everybody in the class looked at Shinji.

"Whoooo!"

"Burn!"

"You da man Shinji!"

"Never thought he had it in him." Shinji however, ignored these cheers and wore a worried expression on his face. 

'Why am I getting so worried? That's my other side's jobs.'

"Shinji Ikari!!!" He turned his attention to Hikari.

"What is it class rep?"

"How can you talk to her like that?! I want you to go and apologize right now!!" she scolded. Shinji had no intentions of apologizing, even IF he was a little bit worried.

"Don't worry, she'll be bouncing back on her feet before you know it."

***************************************************************************

"This is strange, the synch ratio has been lowered by even more than half of last weeks scores!" Maya reported. Ritsuko wore a worried expression she quickly hid while taking a sip of coffee. She looked up at the screen.

"That will be enough Shinji." 

"Okay…"

"Do you know what the cause might be?" Maya asked. Dr. Akagi was silent for several moments.

"I think…it has something to do with both Shinjis. Just to be sure, lets do another synch test tomorrow with both Shinjis."

"Okay." 

***************************************************************************

"I never knew I had it in me…"

"People have the capacity for anything, you want me to give out the basic layout of your personalities?" Fate offered.

"Well of course!" Fate pulled out a book out of nowhere. He began sifting through the pages until he came to the page entitled "Shinji."

"Well let's see," Fate quickly moved its shadow eyes over the pages. Then it closed the book and put it behind its back. "To sum up what I read, Smooth Shinji is where all of the anger resides. The confidence and self-control is there too. Surprisingly, that aspect is the smartest and most philosophical. Great dancer too." Shinji had a look of disgust.

"He's the one I hate most, my cheek still hurts." Fate gave a small smile.

"Sweet Shinji, where all of the artistic ability lies. He's a little shy but easy to relate to. He's very sympathetic, but he is affection and care, and where all the sadness lies. The guy can paint, play instruments, sing, and slow dance very well."

"That sounds weird to think that if you combine them you get me." Fate shrugged its phantom shoulders.

"Well…each of those traits are in their purest form. If they happen to combine well…you'll be back to yourself."

***************************************************************************

"How you feeling Shinji?" Misato asked in the car, which was now driving at comfort speeds for the sake of Sweet Shinji.

"I'm alright, I just hope that my other side didn't get into any trouble with Asuka." Misato had a sly grin on her face.

"Why? Because you like her?" His face turned red instantly.

"W-w-well b-but I-I d-don't k-know?" Misato barely suppressed her laughter.

***************************************************************************

Shinji sat at his desk in his bored stance where he supported his head with his hand. He turned over to Asuka's desk and let out a sigh.

'All right, she is a lost cause. No way I can deal with her. I should just look past her and start looking into greener pastures.' He turned to Rei. 'Maybe with her…I kind of like the esoteric air around her. I know she isn't a bitch like some people I know. When class is over, I'll make my move.' He let out a small smile at her.

***************************************************************************

"We're here." Misato and Shinji entered the apartment with grocery bags. Shinji laid the bags on the counter and started to sort out the foods. Misato, as usual, grabbed a beer and began drinking it. She lay back relaxing but heard a string of curses in Asuka's room. She raised an eyebrow. "Asuka?!" Asuka poked her head out.

"Oh, it's you," she remarked flatly.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at school?" Misato asked.

"Why?! I don't want to any where near that idiot!" Asuka yelled.

"What idiot?"

"Shinji!" Shinji stopped sorting the groceries and got up.

"Me?"

"No, the other Shinji!" Shinji wore the faintest look of anger in his face.

"What did he do?" he asked.

***************************************************************************

"The day has already gotten horrible."

"To tell you the truth, I already saw it coming. I AM Fate after all."

"If you're Fate, tell me when I get out, if I actually do get out." Fate just stood there though.

"When the time comes."

"When is that?!"

"Can't tell you of course."

Review?


	5. Ready

Yin and Yang

(RING!RING!RING!!!) The school bell ringed to signal the second best part of school, the end. The students were talking to each other about the event that transpired during lunch as they started walking out of the classroom. Shinji got up from his desk while his eyes followed Rei Ayanami. She was about to exit through the door until somebody called out to her.

"Rei!" She stopped and turned to face Shinji who was grinning like a maniac.

***************************************************************************

"So he stopped you from slapping him?" Misato asked.

"Yeah, and he lectured me too!" Asuka had replied.

"Don't let him get to you, that's just want he wants."

"Still…" Misato took another gulp of her beer. She noticed Shinji who seem to be shuffling his feet nervously.

"Asuka?" he asked rather in a coy fashion. Asuka had an annoyed look when she heard his voice.

"I'm sorry…" 

"Why? You didn't do anything!" Misato waved Asuka to try to calm her down.

"Oh come on Asuka, it's just his way, literally." Asuka let out some steam before she replied again.

"I guess but it just irritates me!" Shinji sat on the couch.

"I'm sorry because I know how my…brother can be at some times. I only lived along side with him for my entire life." Asuka let out a small chuckle but her face quickly reverted back to anger.

"You talk about him like HE IS your brother, he is you!" she said with the venom still in her voice. Shinji flinched.

"Pardon him but he has no sense of modesty," he nervously replied back.

"Whatever!" Misato looked on the conversation with mild interest. Asuka stormed off into her room again. She poked her head out in the doorway. "Don't bother me!" she ordered as she slammed the door shut. Shinji let out a sigh as Pen Pen came and patted him in the back.

***************************************************************************

"What is it Ikari?" Rei replied in a flat monotone voice. She stood in the school hallway with Shinji. Some people were watching the scene with keen interest. Toji and Kensuke were watching as well, though they didn't make it as obvious as the other students. Rei Ayanami stood in there wearing the same emotionless face that has always been associated with her. Shinji observed his surroundings, the people quickly pretended to mind their own business. 

"Follow me." Shinji started to lead Rei out of school grounds and into somewhere where there won't be people snooping around. After being satisfied with the location, he stopped and turned his attention to Ayanami. "Rei." She raised an eyebrow as she was called 'Rei.'

"Yes?"

"Do you know that you are very beautiful?" Rei was taken back by the compliment, she didn't know how to react. 

"Ikari?" she just answered flatly.

"Just call me Shinji, doll," he said in a rather smooth fashion. At the doll comment, Rei just twitched ever so slightly.

"I am not a doll." Shinji raised an eyebrow at this. He could've sworn there was some anger in her voice.

"S-sorry about that." Rei seemed to emanate an aura that made him nervous. 'Damn! I can't believe I stuttered!'

"That is okay…Shinji," she said seemingly calming down.

"Well I was just wondering…" he leaned in closer. Rei stood there unnerved by his action. "…Why you are so alone for someone as gorgeous as you…" She didn't respond as he put his hand on her shoulder. "…your deep red eyes…" he gently caress her cheek. "…your smooth pale skin…" He used his hand to sift through her hair. "…your soft blue hair and…" he leaned closer and closer until…

***************************************************************************

"Damn that hurts!!!" Original Shinji yelled as he rubbed his cheek. Fate was on the floor rolling with laughter. "This is not funny, this was not a slap! She PUNCHED me in the face!" He cringed with pain every time he opened his mouth to talk. "I never thought I'd say this but I agree with Asuka, he IS an idiot!" After composing itself again, Fate slowly got up.

"I never laughed this hard before!" Fate said with shadow tears running down from its face. It let out a sigh. "You know what kid, you're alright."

"Oww…"

***************************************************************************

Shinji was hunched over rubbing his face. Rei had walked off earlier leaving him in pain. He slowly got up.

"I need a nice cold drink." 

***************************************************************************

"So?" Misato asked. Shinji got up from the couch he was sitting on and turned to face her.

"What?" She wore an exasperated expression on her face.

"Aren't you going to cook dinner?" Shinji's head quickly went down.

"W-well a-actually I can't c-cook that w-well." 

"What do you mean?"

"M-m-my cooking a-ability is with m-my other s-side."

"Oh. You don't have to be so nervous around me Shinji. Everything's alright, I know there are things you can't do."

"Th-thanks Misato." As if on cue, Shinji entered the apartment with a giant drink up to his face. Misato gave him an annoyed look.

"Look who's here, what's with the drink?" she asked. He removed the cup from his face revealing a deep purple bruise. "How you get that?" she asked worriedly.

"Rei." Sensitive Shinji raised an eyebrow. 

"Rei? What did she do?"

"She punched me." Misato couldn't keep her laughter under control.

"She punched you?" she said disbelievingly. He gave her a dark look.

"It's not funny, it hurts you know." Misato's expression became sly.

"Well maybe you deserved it, why'd she punch you anyway?"

"I guess I was too forward." 

"Huh?" Shinji said confused. Tough Shinji looked at him.

"You wouldn't understand." Misato took another gulp of her beer.

"Enough chit-chat, get cooking won't you already?" Confident Shinji's face softened.

"Anything for you." Misato smiled.

"I guess you're not so bad, but you should still be considerate of other people's feelings."

"How can I?" he replied while taking out various pots and pans. "I simply don't have that in me, I'm not a complete person you know."

"At least try," Misato said before gulping down another drink of her beer.

***************************************************************************

"So they're eating dinner right now?" Fate crossed its arms.

"Yeah, it's your slap side that gets the cooking smarts."

"Slap side?" Original Shinji asked.

"He is the one that always gets you hit right?"

"So he can cook, that reminds me, could I get some food here?"

"You don't need to eat remember?"

"Yeah but come on, I want to taste something right now."

"I may be Fate but what makes you think I can make food appear out of nowhere?"

"You're a higher power aren't you? You can't make something as small as just getting me some food?"

"Nope."

"I never realized that Fate…sucked so much."

***************************************************************************

"Hey, this is GREAT! Where did you learn to cook?" Misato cheerfully asked as she stuffed her face. Shinji gave a heart-warming smile.

"I didn't learn how to cook. It's actually quite a natural ability of mine really." Her expression turn inquisitive as she heard his response.

"Why couldn't you cook like this before?" she asked. Shinji put his hand up with his thumb pointing at sweet Shinji.

"What?" sweet Shinji replied. 

"Yeah, and if it weren't for me, he can't draw." Misato chomped down on another bite.

"So if you guys go back together, you'll be back and you won't be able to cook this well?"

"Nope." Misato looked deep in thought.

"That's too bad."

"Quite unfortunate." A (thud) could be heard down the hallway as Asuka walked out lured by the smell of delicious food. She saw bad Shinji and immediately wore a dark look.

"You…" Shinji however, wasn't affected.

"Hey, want some food? Delicious really, cooked it myself," he said in a somewhat superior tone. She was about to snap back but her stomach growled. She had to give in to the hunger.

"Don't flatter yourself," she simply said as Shinji slid the plate over to her. Then she realized something that lightened up her continuance. "How'd you get that bruise on your face?" she asked as she chomped down on a bite. "Hey, this is good." Shinji touched his cheek.

"From Rei," he took a bite of his food, "I think she suspects something." Nervous Shinji looked over to his dark side.

"What do you mean?" he coyly asked.

"She has a suspicion that I'm not Shinji I think." Nervous Shinji still looked confused.

"Why?" Confident Shinji wore a tired look.

"I guess because I was acting differently around her." Asuka's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean?" Misato took a gulp of her beer.

"What he means is he tried to get with Rei." Asuka noticeably twitched.

"I think I'm going to eat in my room now." With that, she grabbed her plate and silently walked back into her room. 'I can't stand that jerk! Sneaking around my back, with Wondergirl of all people!'

"What's her problem?" Shinji said. Both Misato and sensitive Shinji gave him dark looks. "What?"

***************************************************************************

Shinji lay back slumped on his couch staring at the television screen. He let out a big sigh. He looked over at Fate.

"Fate?" he called. 

"Yeah?" Several moments passed.

"Do you have any friends or family?" Fate put its hand under its chin.

"There's my sister, Destiny."

"I know. Anybody else?"

"We higher beings pretty much mind our own business. We don't really see each other that much, except for my sister of mine…" Fate said in a harsh manner.

"Is that all, nobody else?"

"Can't think off the top of my head right now, but I am close friends with Cupid."

"Cupid?" Fate chuckled.

"Yeah, we work together you know. Some people are fated to be together, he just makes it happen."

"What about people that are destined to be together?"

"Whole different story." Shinji got up from his position.

"Who am I fated to be with, if with anybody at all?" Fate looked irritated.

"Can't tell you, but you will be with somebody, that much I can tell you." Shinji was exasperated but somewhat relieved.

"At least drop me a hint on who it is." Fate thought for a while.

"All right then, it's who you least suspect." 

"Oh yeah, that really helps," he replied sarcastically.

***************************************************************************

"Shinji?" nervous Shinji asked. Tough Shinji lay on the bed while the other slept on the floor. It was at night and everybody was going to sleep.

"Yes…my brother?" he answered in a tired voice.

"Is there anything I should be aware of before I go to school tomorrow?" Shinji thought for a while.

"No." Sweet Shinji looked relieved.

"Oh, okay then." He turned off the lights a proceeded to sleep.

***************************************************************************

"The most boring part, when I sleep. What's so great about watching them lay down for hours straight?" Fate looked annoyed.

"What do you want? See Asuka instead?" Shinji flushed.

"W-well it would be nice." Fate crossed it arms, it pulled out something from its back and tossed it to Shinji. He quickly grabbed it. 

"A remote control?"

"Well duh." 

"Huh." He stretched out his arm and changed the channel. The screen now depicted Asuka sleeping in her bed.

"Better?" Fate asked in a suggestive tone. Shinji shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess…" he looked around the yellow space. "Can't you change the color? I getting sick and tired of yellow."

"What do you want instead?"

"Purple and green."

Review?


	6. Revenge Part One

Yin and Yang

Nervous Shinji lay down on the bed with his hands supporting his head. He stared absent-mindedly up at he roof. He was thinking about what was ahead tomorrow. 

"You asleep?" confident Shinji ask. Nervous Shinji was surprised that his other side wasn't asleep yet given how silent the room was.

"No, not yet…I'm worried about tomorrow." A slightly agitated edge was added when Shinji replied.

"What is there to worry about?"

"Come on, you know how I am around people…"

"Don't worry, I already set up the day for you yesterday. Whatever they say, just go along with it."

"Are you sure? I hope you're right."

"Of course I'm right, because I'm never wrong," he added in a superior tone. "Avoid Rei though, I'll handle her tomorrow."

"Why shou-oh yeah…I forgot about that. Anyways, what are you going to be doing tomorrow?" There was silence for a moment.

"I'm not sure, besides that synch test, I got nothing to do."

"That's too bad."

"Yeah I guess…" With that, the conversation ended.

***************************************************************************

"I don't get it, she's still not asleep?" Shinji said as he looked at Asuka. Fate lay down on the floor.

"What do you mean? With two of you, you're bound to be thinking something that keeps you awake."

"Jeez, this is even more boring." He stretched out his hand and changed another channel. This time, it showed Misato sleeping.

"Ooooh," Fate let out as it inspected the screen a little closer. Shinji's face was turning red. He quickly changed the channel. "Hey! I was watching that!"

"Unlike you, I actually have respect for other peoples privacy." Fate rolled its silhouette eyes.

"That didn't stop you from entering Rei's apartment." Shinji looked annoyed. "Come on! I agree with Asuka, be a MAN!!!" Shinji gave Fate an annoyed look. 

"Why won't you? That reminds me, what the hell are you? Man or woman?" Fate looked irritated.

"I'm neither, I'm unisex." Shinji started scratching his head.

"So um uh…how do you…reproduce?" he asked nervously. Fate's eyes widened.

"You don't want to know. Let me just leave it at that."

"But your sister?"

"Oh I just call her my sister, not really my sister really."

"But-,"

"Forget it alright?!"

***************************************************************************

Both Shinjis were up early and eating breakfast the next morning. Cool Shinji was behind the stove cooking. Shy Shinji was eating breakfast and getting ready for school. Shy Shinji was about to leave until his other side called to him.

"Hey!" Shy Shinji stopped and turned around.

"What?"

"Aren't you going to wait until Asuka comes out? You guys are suppose to be walking together to school, at least I would," he stated as if it were very obvious.

"I'd feel better if I was alone." Shinji furrowed an eyebrow.

"Look, if you're going to be going to school, you're going to have to learn how to get along with other people. If you get along with Asuka, they'll respect you so stay until she's ready."

"Do have to?"

"I'm your brother, I never give out bad advice. Just relax for the time." Shy Shinji reluctantly sat on the couch.

"Alright…brother." He waited anxiously shifting his feet about. Cooking Shinji let out a small smile.

'Now you're learning.' Asuka burst out of her room and walked to the breakfast table. She glared at Cooking Shinji.

"At least you're good for something," she remarked as she ate her breakfast.

"Yeah." She spotted the other Shinji.

"What are you doing sitting there? Hurry up and get ready!" She tried to finish her breakfast as fast as she can. 

"Actually Asuka, I was waiting for you." Asuka looked aggravated.

"Don't try to be smart! We're going to be late if you don't get up!" She got up and grabbed Shinji's shoulder. "Let's go!" 

"But-," She pulled on Shinji before he could protest though. She continued to lead him out the doorway and started walking to school. Shinji crossed his arms and smiled.

'So the day begins…'

***************************************************************************

Asuka burst into the classroom beaming with pride while Shinji followed behind rather timidly. Toji and Kensuke looked up and immediately started calling out to his friend. Shinji looked over to Rei's seat, she wasn't there.

"Hey Shinji my man!"

"Over here!" Shinji meekly walked over as Asuka strolled to her seat passing on the usual 'stooge' comment. Shinji's friends furrowed their eyebrows. Kensuke was the first to ask.

"She's seems pretty happy, considering what happened yesterday. What exactly happened when you went home yesterday?"

"I don't know what you guys are talking about," Shinji simply stated. After a moments silence, Toji's eyes widened.

"There can only be one explanation for this!" he yelled. Kensuke looked over at Toji and turned back to Shinji.

"You don't mean…" Kensuke turned back to Toji. Toji nodded. Kensuke stared wide-eyed at Shinji. "How could you?!" Shinji however wore a perplexed expression.

"W-w-what?" Toji elbowed him in the side.

"Don't act like you don't know. There can only be one reason Asuka would be back to her normal self and NOT be mad at you after what happened yesterday."

"I honestly don't know…" Toji became irritated. 

"Don't play dumb! We know what you did!" Toji quickly put Shinji in a headlock.

"Hey!"

"Tell us! We're your friends!" Kensuke demanded. Shinji quickly loosened himself from the headlock.

"Could somebody please tell me what's going on?"

"It's so easy to figure out the way you're acting. You two MADE up didn't you?" Toji accused.

"Made up? I'm afraid I don't understand…" Kensuke looked at the jock.

"He's not going to crack, who knows what would happen to him if Asuka found out he confessed?"

"Alright then, you don't have to tell us anything," Toji said as he winked at Shinji. Shinji truly had no damn idea what the hell his friends were talking about. At that point, the teacher walked in. 

"Rise, bow, sit!"

***************************************************************************

Misato took a sip of her beer, as Shinji got ready to leave for Nerv.

"So how's it going?" Shinji walked out dressed in a 'Kaji' style kind of way. Misato glanced at him. "You know, you remind me of somebody." 

"Oh really?" he replied in mock surprise.

"Yeah yeah, hurry up and get to the car." She finished her can of beer and started to leave. Cool Shinji followed behind. After a brief moment of walking, they reached the car. Misato sat down on the seat and put the key in the ignition. Shinji was smiled preparing himself for a joyride but to his surprise and disappointment, Misato backed up the car very slowly.

"Misato?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you driving so slow?"

"What?"

"What's with the driving, grandma?" Misato noticeably twitched.

"Grandma eh? I forgot that you weren't the other Shinji so that means I won't have to hold back." She wore mischievous expression. She put the pedal to the metal, or so to speak.

***************************************************************************

"Hey Fate, I think that's the fastest I'd ever seen Misato drive." Fate turned his attention to the screen.

"Huh? I'm sure she's just in a hurry."

"That's weird, I hear myself screaming."

"Screaming? He can't, he's one of them fun-loving types, what's he screaming about?"

***************************************************************************

Lunch had soon made itself known with the usual (ring!). Shinji pulled out his lunch and started to eat. Toji and Kensuke, as usual, gathered around Shinji.

"So, I guess we won't be seeing a display of balls today now will we?" Toji asked. Shinji started digging into his food.

"I guess not." Kensuke pushed up his glasses.

"Say, you're kind of different." Shinji gulped down a bite.

"What do you mean?" Shinji asked.

"That looks good, can I have some?" the jock asked.

"Of course." Kensuke crossed his arms.

"You know, you got a personality makeover in just two days, what gives?" A sweat drop appeared on Shinji's head.

"Well-,"

"Hello Shiinjii!!!" a familiar voice called out. Toji had a look of disgust on his face.

"What is it devil girl?" She glared at him, but he wasn't looking. 

"So what are the three stooges doing today?"

"None of your business," Kensuke added irritably.

"If Shinji's here, it is my business. Wouldn't want him to get into any trouble."

"What's with the nice attitude all of a sudden?" Toji asked.

"What do you mean?" Asuka asked.

"I can't blame you for being so nice I guess, I mean after you two made up."

"What are you talking about?!" Asuka asked angrily.

"What?! You and Shinji have been getting it on haven't you?!"

"WHAT?!!!"

(SLAPSLAPSLAP!!!) Both Toji and Kensuke rubbed their cheeks.

"Oww…" they both said in unison. Asuka stared fiercely at Shinji, if looks can kill, well let's just be glad he wasn't looking. Shinji looking down while he rubbed his cheek.

"What have you been telling the stooges Shinji?!" There was no response from him. Both Toji and Kensuke looked worriedly at him.

"You think he's going to snap?" Kensuke asked.

"I bet he is," Toji replied.

"How much?" Before Toji could answer, Shinji quietly walked out of the classroom, with the entire classroom's eyes following him.

"Damn it…I forgot," Asuka cursed herself.

***************************************************************************

"WOW!!! THAT WAS GREAT!!!" Shinji yelled out as he exited Misato's car. Misato smiled lightly at him.

"That's the first time somebody complimented my driving."

"I wonder why?"

"Let's just go in."

***************************************************************************

Shinji rubbed his cheek as he winced in pain.

"Great, now both of my sides have been officially slapped."

"You can't really blame him, he didn't really do anything. If you got to blame somebody, it was your friends."

"How can they think that in the first place? They really are stooges."

"I guess you can say that."

"I've no feeling on my face any more."

***************************************************************************

Shinji was wandering the hallways aimlessly greatly depressed and on the verge of tears. That's when he accidentally bumped into somebody. He gathered up his self-control not to look like he was crying and looked up.

"S-sorry." Shinji walked to the side and continue in his self-torment. A hand went on his shoulder though.

"Hey!" the guy said. 

"Huh?" Shinji turned around. The guy was in the same grade as Shinji, but went to a different class. He was taller by several inches and had brown hair. "W-what is it?"

"You're Shinji, aren't you?" he asked. Shinji shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah…" The boy's face expressed anger.

"You might not know me but I believe you met my girlfriend. Her name is Hitomi, that ring any bells?" As usual, sweet Shinji was clueless.

"I'm sorry but I don't understand." The guy cracked his knuckles.

"I'm going to make you understand then!"

***************************************************************************

Shinji walked into the Nerv headquarters with Misato. He had his hands in his pockets. Then he spotted something distinctly blue out of the corner of his eyes.

"Hey Rei!" She stopped and turned to face Shinji.

"What is it?"

Review?


	7. Revenge Part Two

Yin and Yang

"About yesterday, I would just like to say sorry you know," Shinji apologized.

"It is alright, Shinji."

"No hard feelings right?" he said as he patted her back.

"Don't touch me."

"Okay," he snapped as he relaxed his hand back to his side. Misato was looking at the conversation with interest. 

"I guess you two got that settled, let's go to the lab already." Rei and Shinji nodded their heads at the same time.

***************************************************************************

'Where is that idiot? I just slapped him and he runs out like a crybaby. Lunch is over, don't tell me he took it that bad.' Asuka sat at her desk with her hand supporting her head. Toji was giving dark looks at Asuka as he rubbed his cheek.

'Damn she-devil…' he winced when he touched his cheek. Kensuke was thinking similar thoughts but also placed worry at the whereabouts of Shinji.

'Where is Shinji? He's not the type to run out. He sure took that slap pretty hard.' 

(RINGRINGRING!!!) The entire class let out a collective sigh as they continued to walk out.

'Where is that Shinji?' Asuka thought. She walked outside in the hallway. Toji and Kensuke had similar concerns for their acquaintance. Asuka ignored them as she continued to walk out. 'Why am I so worried about him? This isn't like me! Still…' She left the school building and started to walk home. That was until she heard a rustling in the bushes. "Huh?" She heard a groaning. She approached closer and closer until she saw (GASP!!!) Shinji. "SHINJI!!!"

***************************************************************************

Shinji shivered unintentionally as he was spinning himself on the swivel chair. Dr. Akagi noticed this involuntary shudder.

"What is it?" Shinji looked over at Rei and Misato.

"I don't know but it feels like something bad happened."

"Like what?"

"I'm not sure." Rei sat on the control console.

"Dr. Akagi?" Ritsuko took a sip of her coffee.

"Yes Rei?"

"Why don't we do the synch test now?"

"We're waiting for somebody," the doctor answered.

"Who?"

"Shinji." Rei turned her face over to Shinji and raised an eyebrow.

"But he's over there." Ritsuko took another sip as she leaned back on a desk.

"I know."

"But you're waiting for Shinji."

"So?"

"But he's over there." Rei wore a baffled face.

"I see that Rei, what's your point?" Ritsuko replied not sensing the girl's confusion.

"Why are we waiting for somebody already here?" Shinji put up his hand to stop Ritsuko from replying.

"Because sweetheart, there are two of me." She looked annoyed at him. Shinji smiled seeing the wide range of emotions that Rei was expressing.

"I don't understand." The doctor looked over at Shinji.

"You haven't told her yet?"

"Well judging from my bruise, no." Rei looked impatient.

"What is going on?" Misato took a sip of her beer.

"It's like this, Shinji somehow-,"

"Misato!!!"

"Huh?" She was startled by Asuka's call. Her eyes widened as she saw Shinji slung over her shoulder seriously injured.

***************************************************************************

Shinji lay on the couch grasping his ribs.

"That hurt…" Fate looked indifferent.

"Don't worry about it, you're just FEELING it. It's not like you're going to die."

"What about my good counterpart?" Fate rubbed its shadow chin.

"Don't worry, he'll survive. After all, I am Fate right? I can see these things."

"Hmmm…"

"Don't worry about the guy who beat you up too. He's going to get what's coming to him."

"And what's that?"

"Just watch."

***************************************************************************

Hours have passed since then…

Asuka was sitting worriedly by Shinji's bedside. He was bought into the Nerv hospital, where he is now lying down. 

'Stupid Shinji, why'd you have to run out like that and get yourself hurt.' The other Shinji was standing outside the room leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Rei sat down on a chair next to him.

"Are you not worried about your…brother?" she simply asked. After the appearance of the second Shinji, she had been explained the whole situation. She took it pretty well, mostly because she had suspected that Shinji wasn't who she thought he was. 

"No, he's going to live," Shinji remarked so casually.

"What makes you so sure?" He scoffed.

"If he dies, I die. One can't live without the other." Rei was silent.

"I hope…that you are right."

"Don't hope, because I know." Rei expressed some surprise in the words that laidback Shinji had spouted. She was somewhat…impressed?

***************************************************************************

"This is bad isn't it?" Misato asked.

"Yes…in a way. He's going to be fine but who knows what psychological damage he would retain? He's only a part of Shinji, I don't know if he can deal with it," Ritsuko explained.

"I hope Asuka goes easy on him, it seems that the cause of all this was because she slapped him." 

"(sigh) Looks like we're going to have to postpone the tests for a week."

"It looks like I need to rearrange the school schedule for Shinji too." She took a sip of her beer. "At least we still have the other Shinji."

***************************************************************************

"Sir, your son is recovering from a fight earlier."

"A fight? Looks more like a beating to me. How pathetic. Do we know who did it?"

"We're still looking into it sir."

"Good."

***************************************************************************

"Come on and eat Asuka! You have to," Shinji complained. They were back at the apartment trying to forget about the day. It was at night. 

"I don't feel like it," Asuka said without the usual energy behind her voice. Misato drank down a gulp of her beer.

"Don't blame yourself Asuka, it's not your fault."

"Of course it is, if I hadn't slap him then he wouldn't have gotten beaten up so bad!" Shinji sat at the table.

"That still doesn't mean you have to let all that good food go to waste." Asuka looked heatedly at Shinji.

"Shut up! You know, I bet this has something to do with YOU!"

"What? I assure you, I have nothing but the best interests for my brother in mind."

"Oh please." Misato had a sweat drop on her head.

"Oh come on, let's all be nice here. Don't start blaming each other. Just eat right now. There's no good if we argue over Shinji now will it?" Asuka lowered her shoulders.

"I guess you're right Misato…" Misato responded by gulping down another drink of beer.

***************************************************************************

It was early in the morning and Shinji started for school. He had woken up earlier because he didn't want to walk to school with Asuka lest she unleash her wrath upon him. Just to be polite though, he left breakfast on the table.

'Who the hell would want to beat me up? Whoever did it though, I'm going to find out whom it is and make sure he will never EVER try to beat me again. That's the price you pay when you try to mess with me or my brother.' He got lost in his thought and didn't notice that he had bumped into somebody.

"YOU again? You just come back for more don't you?" Shinji looked up at the SAME guy that the other Shinji met the other day.

"Who the hell are you?" The guy just smiled.

"Let me refresh your memory." He threw a punch that Shinji easily avoided.

"Nope, still don't remember you." The guy became angrier. He was confused, he was sure he had totally messed him up the other day.

"I'm Hitomi's boyfriend!" Shinji was struck with sudden realization.

***************************************************************************

Asuka walked out of her bedroom expecting to see 'that idiot' up and cooking. To her disappointment, he wasn't. Disappointed you say? He's a pretty damn good cook. 

'At least he left some breakfast for me.' After finishing up the food, she exited the apartment and began to make the journey to school.

***************************************************************************

Shinji walked into the classroom looking satisfied with himself and beaming with pride. The occupants of the class stared at him. He noticed this unusual attention.

"What?" Kensuke pushed his glasses.

"We saw you being carried by Asuka yesterday, you looked terrible. What the hell happened?" A supportive murmur was given out from the class.

"Some guy tried to rough me up yesterday."

"You alright? You looked horrible when you were slung over her shoulder," Toji stated as he shifted his position from a 'lazy' style to a sitting one.

"Yeah, actually, I just met him on my way to school this morning."

"What happened?" Shinji gave out a wide grin. 

"Look outside." The class followed the boy's instructions and peered out the window. Outside, a pair of legs can be seen sticking out from a garbage can.

"Whoooo!"

"Burn!"

"You da man Shinji!"

"Never thought he had it in him." Toji and Kensuke turned to Shinji. 

"I guess you didn't beat him without him leaving you a mark eh?" Toji said.

"What do you mean?" Toji touched the side of his face.

"The bruise."

"This? He didn't give that to me." Kensuke became puzzled.

"Then who did?" As if on cue, Rei Ayanami walked in the room. Shinji pointed to her with his eyes.

"She? When?" 

"Two days ago," Shinji replied as he went over to his seat, as did the rest of the class.

"What do you mean, I didn't that bruise yesterday," Toji observed. 

"It's kind of hard to explain." Asuka walked into the room at that moment but nobody noticed her because she entered without the usual fanfare. She silently treaded to her seat without passing the usual 'stooge' comment. Kensuke rubbed his eyes.

"Did I just see a total role reversal here? First you walk in all happy and then she sulks in. Totally opposite from yesterday." Shinji gave a smile.

"Well…"

***************************************************************************

"Damn! I never knew I could do that!" Shinji yelped. Fate was balancing himself on the couch, to Shinji's discomfort.

"Yeah well maybe if you actually stand up for yourself you'd know now wouldn't you?"

"Hey, like my bad side said, I don't hit women. I have more sense than that you know."

"I was talking about Toji."

"It worked out well in the end don't you think? He DID become my friend."

"Uh-huh." Shinji looked up at Fate.

***************************************************************************

The lunch bell (RING!!!) went off to the relief of the students. Asuka walked over to Shinji.

"I heard that you did a number on some guy. Was he the same guy that beat up the other Shinji?" Toji and Kensuke were confused at Askuka's choice of words.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Actually, there's a funny story about that. Remember at the mall when we went shopping the other day? Well that girl was the same one who's…"

Am I evil or what?


	8. Dream

Yin and Yang

"Actually, there's a funny story about that. Remember at the mall when we went shopping the other day? Well that girl was the same one whose boyfriend tried to beat me up the other day. Remember? That girl that I was making out in the dressing room? Her boyfriend tried to beat me up the other day." Toji and Kensuke were surprised that Shinji had admitted to 'making out' with somebody. Asuka, on the other hand, was fuming.

"SO IT WAS YOUR FAULT!!!" Shinji was so taken back by the outburst he fell off his seat. He quickly recomposed himself as he got back on his seat.

"Hey hey, you don't have to sound so mad," Shinji coolly replied as he waved his hands to calm her down. Asuka didn't let up the venom in her anger though.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!" Some of the classmates started to turn their attention to the screaming German girl. Toji and Kensuke quickly noted the reactions of the other people. 

"Quit making a scene Asuka, you're attracting attention," Kensuke pleaded. Asuka gave him such a cold stare that it almost literally made him mess his pants. "I mean never mind, hehe," he quickly added. Both Kensuke and his other friend slowly backed away from her.

"You're on your own Shinji, see ya!" Toji proclaimed as he and his partner ran from the classroom. Shinji's eyes followed them until they left the room.

"Bunch of wussies…" Asuka turned her attention to Shinji again.

"I can't believe you! Look what happened because of your stupidity!" she scolded.

"It wasn't ENTIRELY my fault! If you didn't even slap him then none of this would have even been happening!" 

"Shut up! If only you could've kept your hands to yourself, then we wouldn't even be in this situation in the first place! This is ALL your fault!"

"What are you talking about?! It's your fault! Besides, YOU can't keep your hands to yourself! Do you always have to slap somebody when you get mad?!"

"YES! Because they deserve it! Especially you!"

"Just because I was just having a little fun doesn't mean I deserve to be slapped. Why did you even care at all with what I was doing anyways?"

"Shut up! You deserved to be hit!"

"That's all you can say huh?" Asuka was getting angrier by the second.

"You!"

(SLA-) Huh? No slap again? What happened this time? A class let out a collective (GASP!!!) seeing the sight before them. Asuka's arm was stuck in mid slapping motion; a hand had grabbed her arm halting the movement. It wasn't so surprising to see that somebody had stopped Asuka; actually it was surprising but even more shocking was the fact that it was Rei that stopped Asuka!

"Wondergirl?!" Yes, it was indeed Rei that had stopped Asuka from slapping Shinji. Shinji was surprised that Rei had stepped in. The class was anxious in seeing the potential of a possible catfight.

"Shinji is right, resorting to violence solves nothing." Asuka forcefully withdrew her hand.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"You should not blame Shinji for his actions, he can't help but be that way."

"Why the hell are you defending him?!!"

"Because I see no merit in your argument."

"Why you…" 

(SLAP!!!) Rei slowly brought her hand up to her cheek and lightly caressed it. The classroom had unconsciously held their breath hoping for the worst to happen. Hey, anything to break up the monotony of school. That was when the class rep entered the room; Toji and Kensuke could be seen hiding behind her.

"What's going on here?!"

***************************************************************************

"He really is an idiot isn't he?" Shinji had asked Fate.

"Sometimes, but you can't deny the fact that he cooks likes an iron chef."

"I'll be the judge of that, if I even get to taste my own cooking." Shinji let out a long-winded sigh. "Now that I think about it, Asuka doesn't seem all that imposing."

"Maybe if you actually stood up for yourself and not let yourself be slapped you would see that."

"Sure she was annoying but she never hit me that much really."

"What I'm trying to say is don't let her push you around, you know what I'm saying?"

"Yeah…I guess."

***************************************************************************

'I need to be more careful now. My carelessness really got me in trouble, as well as my other side. Asuka is, if not, completely right about me. I pretty much screwed up big time. One thing still bothers me though, why did Rei stand up for me? Granted I would have taken that slap, to alleviate my guilt, but I wonder why she did stop Asuka? I should ask her after school.' Shinji looked up at the clock. 'Three…two…one…' (RINGRINGRING!!!) The class started to chatter about the event at lunch as they left the classroom. Asuka quickly got up and started to leave for Nerv. Shinji got up and was met with his friends.

"Dodged that bullet didn't you?" Toji teased.

"Yeah, hey, could you guys wait here?"

"Sure, why?" Kensuke asked.

"I need to have a little chat with Rei." Toji smiled.

"Going to put the moves on her huh?" he said suggestively.

"Already did that and look what I got." Shinji pointed to his bruise. "Just wait," he ordered as he started to follow Rei out the classroom. "Rei, wait up!" She stopped and turned to face the boy.

"What is it Shinji?"

"I just wanted to say thanks, for earlier." The edge of Rei's mouth curved upward ever so slightly.

"It was no problem."

"I need to know though, why'd you do it? Why did you stop her from hitting me? I felt I deserved it."

"That's the difference between you and me, because I felt you didn't." With those last words, Rei left. Shinji had an annoyed look on his face.

"You guys can come out now." Toji and Kensuke had popped up from their hiding places where they had eavesdropped on the conversation.

"Hehe."

***************************************************************************

"I hate him! Why can't he be more like the other Shinji? The one he sent to the hospital!" Asuka grumbled to herself as she entered Nerv headquarters.

***************************************************************************

"This is different, I never saw her so…worried before," Shinji observed. Fate was sitting on its own couch.

"Actually, she was always like this, but you wouldn't know mostly because you were out most of the time."

"Really?"

"Does this face look like one that could lie?" Fate asked pointing to its face. Of course, not a lot of details can be discerned by looking at Fate's face seeing as how it was made of shadow.

"I can't tell."

"Are you saying I'm ugly?" Fate asked with a hint of anger.

"What? I just-,"

"You are JUST like my sister! I can't believe it! And an other thing…" Shinji rolled his eyes, he hated it went Fate would take Shinji's words the wrong way.

***************************************************************************

"Sir, it seems that your son has been fighting at school," Fuyutsuki reported.

"Really?" Gendo replied with a hint of pleasant surprise.

"Uh…yes?"

"Did he win?"

"Yes."

"That's my boy!" he replied gleefully sounding almost like a squealing giddy schoolgirl.

"Sir?" Gendo immediately resumed his cool cold demeanor.

"Again, if you tell anybody…"

***************************************************************************

Sweet Shinji was walking around in an empty space composed of the colors purple and green. He was wary of his environment and somewhat afraid.

'Where am I? Why does this place seem so…familiar?' He wandered aimlessly until he spotted a faint glow far off in the distance. 'What is that?' He started to run towards this source of light. As he got closer, he could make out the form of two couches and two television screens. He got closer and closer until…

"AH!!!" Original Shinji yelped as he felt a pair of hands rest on his shoulders. He knew it couldn't be Fate, because he was sitting in front of him. He quickly turned around to face…himself. Fate turned to Shinji when it heard him yelp.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I remember this now…" Fate said to itself.

"You!" both Shinjis said in unison. "What are you doing here?!" they both asked at the same time. Original Shinji was the first to speak up.

"Which one are you?" Sweet Shinji was confused.

"I'm the good one of course! Don't you remember?"

"Good one? I'm the original!"

"What?!" Sensitive Shinji let out. Fate tapped its foot impatiently.

"Any minute now…" it quietly mused.

"You're the original? Then where is-," Shinji woke up to find himself in the Nerv hospital. He was covered in cold sweat. He spotted somebody out of the corner of his eye. The person was Asuka. "Asuka?" Asuka quickly turned to Shinji.

"Shinji! You're alrig-I mean, took you long enough!" Shinji got up on his bed and rubbed his head lightly.

"What happened?" Asuka resumed her fuming demeanor.

"You ran off and almost got yourself killed!"

"Really?" Asuka let out a sigh.

"Why else would you be in a hospital?"

"I guess that makes sense." There was silence for a few moments. "I just had the weirdest dream."

"What was it?"

"I dreamt that I met my original self, which was me and my brother combined." Asuka showed mild interest.

"Really? What did he say to you?"

"Not much, I woke up before we could have much of a conversation." Asuka raised her arms in the air tiredly.

"I'm sure it was just a dream."

***************************************************************************

"Fate, you never told me I was going to meet up with my self." Fate shrugged its phantom shoulders.

"I forgot."

"That brings me to a question, is this a dream world of some kind?"

"You can say that."

"Theoretically, I can meet up with myself when they're dreaming and tell them to kiss each other so I can high-tail it out of here."

"No, not really."

"But, don't they dream?"

"This world is reserved for the people in a coma state, you know what I mean?"

"So what my good side had wasn't a dream?"

"Nope."

"Alright, so much for that idea. Hmmm, what do my sides dream anyways?"

"Do you really want to know? Good Shinji has normal dreams and all but do you really want to know what your bad side dreams? You might pass out from the embarrassment."

"If you say it like that, I guess not."

***************************************************************************

"This is boring, there's nothing to do! All of the angels were destroyed already," Shigeru complained.

"Think of this as a time to relax. Maybe you'll enjoy this peaceful time more if you think about it that way," Maya said.

"At least out jobs had meaning when they were rampaging through out city," Makoto butted in.

"Forget this, let's just continue," Shigeru tiredly said.

"What's the score?" Maya asked Makoto.

"95 to 93," he said reading a piece of paper.

"Alright," Maya acknowledged. Maya and Shigeru faced each other.

"Rock paper scissors!"

***************************************************************************

Cool Shinji was walking towards his apartment tired from the day's events.

'Asuka must be with my brother…good to see things happening between them.' He entered the elevator and started to ascend. 'That Rei, she still puzzles me.' The elevator doors parted and Shinji started to head for the apartment door. He opened the door and entered. He immediately started for the couch and lay down. "What a tough day."

"Is that you Shinji?" Misato's voice called out.

"Yeah."

"You know, Shinji regained consciousness, I'm going to go down to Nerv and bring him back. You want to come?"

"So I can have you drive like grandma again? Sorry but I pass."

"Hey, only on the second half of the trip. You had better cook dinner by the time we get home."

"Alright, I'll get up to it."

"Good!" she cheerfully let out as she exited the room. He got up slowly and walked towards the fridge. 

"So what do we have today?" he opened it and spotted something out of place. "A watermelon?"


	9. Bet

Yin and Yang

"I don't remember getting a watermelon. Oh well, it'll be good for dessert." Shinji carried the melon out of the fridge and started slicing. At that point, Kaji walked into the kitchen from Misato's room. "Huh? Kaji, I knew something was up judging from the melon. What are you doing here?" Kaji was wearing his usual blue shirt all messy and all.

"I decided to make a quick visit to the lovely Misato, is there anything wrong with that?" Kaji said. The boy was puzzled.

"I guess not."

"Hey, you got here pretty fast." 

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Misato told me you were in the hospital, that's pretty far away," he explained.

'She didn't tell him about my situation? Best just to go along with it.' "Yeah…"

"Where's Misato?" he asked. "She said she was going somewhere," he said as he sat down by the couch. Shinji was continuing to slice up the melon.

"Oh, she's just going to pick me-I mean Asuka up," he quickly added.

"That's good. How's the watermelon?"

"Ask me when I actually finish slicing it." Shinji brought the knife down cutting the melon.

***************************************************************************

"Who is the champion of rock paper scissors?! Me!" Maya rubbed in. Shigeru was getting very irritated.

"Jeez, you don't have to shove it in my face," he complained.

"Ha! In your face!" 

"A bit prideful aren't you?" Makoto asked. Shigeru rolled his eyes.

"This is boring. Isn't there any else we can do?" he asked. Makoto rubbed his chin.

"I don't really have any ideas to what we can do, oh wait, I know! I spy with my little eye…" Makoto said. Shigeru grasped his head with both hands.

"Somebody kill me now…"

***************************************************************************

Asuka and Shinji had received a call from Misato earlier. They were waiting eagerly by the front of the Nerv headquarters. Asuka was holding onto Shinji's hand, because that way, Shinji won't do 'anything stupid.' Of course, that's just her excuse. After a few minutes of waiting, a car (screech!!!) slid its way to a stop in front of Asuka and Shinji. The door opened to reveal Misato.

"Come on in guys!"

"Good, I was getting tired of babysitting him," Asuka whined.

"Hey!" Shinji blurted.

"Quit your whining and get in the car already," Asuka ordered as she sat in the front seat.

"You don't have to be so mean." Shinji continued to move in the back.

"Too bad." Misato was getting tired.

"Let's quit this bickering and start going already."

"Right," both Asuka and Shinji acknowledged. The car moved out to an extremely slow start. Shinji sat in the back feeling tired. All he wanted to do at the moment was rest at his home. Misato was driving the car really slow though and Shinji wanted to get home as fast as possible.

"Misato?" he let out weakly.

"Yes?" she replied while slowly turning the steering wheel on a turn.

"Why are you driving so slow?"

"So you can be comfortable," she said in an obvious manner.

"Yes but I really want to go home. I don't want to fall asleep in the car because you were driving so slow." Asuka chuckled.

"Misato, you need to learn how to drive. You drive too fast or too slow." Misato's face expressed annoyance.

"Everybody's a critic aren't they?" 

"Just hurry up."

***************************************************************************

"You look relaxed today," Kaji observed while biting into a piece of melon. Both Shinji and Kaji sat by the round table.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" Shinji responded.

"Considering that you were beat up yesterday, you look fine for yourself."

"Don't worry, I met the same guy this morning. I showed him not to mess with me again." Shinji let out a small smile.

"You seem kind of different, more…I don't know, happy?" Shinji was kind of becoming a puzzle to him; he seemed too jovial for his usual self.

"It's a beautiful time to live in Kaji. I'm just going with the times," he simply stated.

"Going with the times?"

"You know, playing around, having some fun."

"No, I don't know."

"Well I have you know, I'm much of a ladies man," he explained in a superior tone.

"Ladies man? What makes you say that?" Kaji smirked at the way Shinji talked.

"Because it's true," he remarked casually.

"True? Those are some pretty big claims you're making." Kaji started on another slice of melon. Shinji had an idea, an idea to get close to Rei anyways and earn some cash in the process.

"Big claims? I'll prove it to you. How about we make a wager?"

"A wager huh? What do you suggest we wager on?" Shinji was becoming surprising, of all the things he could've said, he didn't expect Shinji to make a bet.

"By the end of this week, Rei will be my girlfriend." Kaji was taken back but then resumed his relaxed continuance.

"Her? Interesting choice, it would make more sense if you picked Asuka but whatever you say. How much then?"

"How about…a thousand dollars?"

"Thousand dollars? Isn't that a bit much?" He was a bit short on cash.

"An eva pilot's salary is pretty good, I don't use money that much anyway." When have you seen Shinji spend money at all? Not much at all really.

"This bet is…interesting to say the least, you're on." Shinji gave a sly smile.

"Let's shake on it." Shinji stretched out his hand. Kaji considered for a moment and reached out to shake his hand."

"Now it's a official." Shinji moved over to the couch to rest.

"Good, now I have an excuse."

"Excuse for what?"

"Nothing."

"Hmmm. Well, it looks like its time for me to leave." He got up from his seat. "Nice talking to you Shinji," he said as he walked towards the door. He put his hand on the knob but it didn't turn. He raised an eyebrow, then the door opened on it's own. He saw Misato and Asuka. "Oh hey!" He also spotted somebody else it was…Shinji? "Shinji?" 

"Yes?" both voices called out from both in front and behind him. He turned and saw Shinji resting the couch and turned back to see Shinji standing in front of him. He rubbed his eyes chalking it up to just an illusion. He reopened his eyes and the two Shinjis were still there.

"What the hell?"

***************************************************************************

Shigeru rested his head on the control console to take a short nap instead of listening to Makoto drone on about things he spied on.

"Makoto, stop. This isn't getting anywhere and you suck!" Maya scolded. Makoto took great offense in that.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" he snidely replied. Maya felt her pocket for an object. 

"Here you go!" She pulled out a pack of playing cards. "Cards!" This piqued Shigeru's interest.

"Finally, something fun to play," he let out. Maya started to shuffle the cards.

"What are we going to play?" Makoto asked.

"I have an idea in mind," Maya mischievously said.

"What do you got?" Shigeru inquired.

"Strip poker."

***************************************************************************

"What kind of bet is that?!" Shinji yelled at the screen.

"Calm down, yelling at the screen won't do anything," Fate ordered. "Aren't you interested to see how it turns out?"

"Yeah but-," Fate cut him off.

"But nothing, relax man. Don't worry, you're not going to lose a thousand bucks."

"Wait, are you saying that I win the bet?" he asked.

"No, I just said that you're not going to lose any money," he tiredly said.

"You're confusing me, how else wouldn't I lose money if I didn't win?" Fate didn't understand the question.

"What?"

"Never mind."

***************************************************************************

Misato, Asuka, and sensitive Shinji sat in the living room where they were explaining to Kaji what was going on.

"So now there are two of you?" Kaji said uncertainly. Everybody nodded his or her heads. Cool Shinji was cooking dinner. Outside, it was getting pretty dark. Kaji pointed to sweet Shinji. "He's good and," Kaji pointed to cooking Shinji, "he's bad?" Cooking Shinji set a plate of food on the table.

"That's a pretty basic generalization of the whole situation," he stated. Kaji shrugged his shoulders.

"This is…going to take some getting used to." Misato took a sip of her beer.

"Don't worry, one of the Shinji's start to grow on you after awhile." Kaji chuckled.

"The guys at Nerv still haven't figured out what happened?"

"There's nothing scientific about it, Fate granted a wish," nice Shinji explained.

"Oh yeah? Since when did Fate start granting wishes?" Asuka smirked.

"When the shooting star retired. At least that's what I remember." Kaji, Misato, and Asuka stared at him like he was crazy. "What?" Shinji said as he raised his shoulders.

"Dinner's ready."

"That smells good, let me guess, bad Shinji is a cooking prodigy?" Kaji asked. Misato rubbed her head. 

"Yeah…"

***************************************************************************

Maya sat on her seat missing most of her uniform. She wore only a t-shirt and no pants. Shigeru and Makoto were giggling like a bunch of buffoons. Maya was flushing.

"Shut up! I'm planning to get my clothes back you know!" 

"What were you thinking when you suggested this game? You're horrible at poker!" Makoto criticized. Shigeru broke out in a fit of laughter. All this noise attracted the attention of the doctor.

'What's going on in there?' Ritsuko thought. She walked towards the room and opened the door and saw the scene.

"What is going on here?!" she demanded to know. Shigeru quickly sobered up and looked at the doctor.

"Playing…strip poker?" Ritsuko was silent for a moment. The bridge bunnies were silent expecting the worst from the doctor.

"Can I play?"

***************************************************************************

"This is delicious Shinji! I knew you were a better cook than Misato but this is phenomenal!" Misato gave him a dark look while biting into her food. He noticed this.

"What?" Cool Shinji smiled at Kaji's compliment. They continued to eat in silence for a few moments. 

"Kaji, where were you for all this time?" Asuka asked. Kaji moved back to rest in his chair.

"I was just on vacation for a while, why? You miss me?" Asuka ate another bite.

"With both these Shinjis running around, the thought didn't occur in my mind. It's been a hectic week." Kaji smiled. He was happy to see that Asuka's unhealthy attachment to him was wearing off a little bit. Asuka let out a small sigh. Kaji turned towards Misato. "I've already used too much time already, I've overdid my stay. I'm afraid I need to go now."

"Already? Can't you stay for a bit longer?" Asuka asked sweetly. Kaji got up from his seat and smiled.

"I have business to attend to," he turned towards cook Shinji, "remember our bet. Be back in a week. Good-bye!" 

"Bye," everybody replied flatly as Kaji left through the door. Misato drank down a gulp of her beer. She stretched out her arms. 

"I am soo tired, I think I'm going to go sleep now." Misato got up from her seat and began walking towards her room. Asuka got up too.

"Well I'm going to take a bath! Remember, no-,"

"-peeking, yes, we already know," both Shinjis said in unison. Asuka let out a prideful grin.

"Good!" She sauntered into the bathroom leaving Shinji with Shinji. Cooking Shinji began to take the dishes to clean them.

"I'm sorry," cool Shinji apologized. Nice Shinji went over to rest on the couch.

"Say what?"

"I'm sorry." Nice Shinji was puzzled.

"For what?" Cool Shinji furiously started scrubbing the dishes.

"It was my fault that you got beat up." 

"Oh," nice Shinji realized. "How?"

"Well, remember when we first separated?"

"Yeah."

"You went with Misato over to Nerv while I went shopping with Asuka."

"I forgot to ask you, how was it?"

"Bad, Asuka was being a bitch as usual." Nice Shinji cringed as his counterpart called Asuka a 'bitch.' 

"That's not a very nice thing to say about other people," he complained.

"It doesn't matter. Anyway, I met up with this girl named Hitomi."

"Hitomi, from class?"

"Yeah, the same one." Shinji started to scrub on another plate.

"What happened?"

"We were making out," he flatly stated.

"Oh," nice Shinji let out.

"So Asuka found out and she slapped me." Nice Shinji was started to get confused.

"What does this have to do with me being beat up?"

"Her boyfriend, Ryo, got ticked off. It seems I kind of changed her mind about her boyfriend. The rest is history." Nice Shinji didn't want his bad side to feel…bad.

"It's not your fault, that's just the way you are, right?" 

"No, it is my fault, and I'm sorry." He finished cleaning up the dishes and dried his hands. 

Back in the bathroom…

Asuka lay in the tub of water thinking. It was silent in the room and if you had strained your ears hard enough, you could hear the conversation between the two Shinjis. That was exactly what Asuka did and she heard the whole story.

'Hitomi! That bitch! When I find her…'


	10. Fanfiction

Yin and Yang

It was the middle of the night and everybody was sleeping soundly. It was silent, not a noise could be distinguished that is until a (hissing!) sound could be heard. The fridge door opened to reveal Pen Pen rubbing its stomach in hunger. It walked out closing the fridge door behind it and walked over to the kitchen where it started to fry a fish. The sun was starting to come up.

***************************************************************************

"The tables have turned haven't they?" Ritsuko asked staring at Shigeru and Makoto half-naked. It also looks like Maya got back her clothes, and then some.

"S-shut up! L-let's just p-play before we f-freeze to d-death," Shigeru let out. Makoto's teeth were chattering from the cold. Maya silently laughed at her co-workers misery.

"This isn't s-so f-funny!" Makoto let out.

"Quit your complaining, at least it couldn't get any worse," Dr. Akagi scolded. But as if on cue, Commander Ikari walked into the room and saw the game in progress. Everybody quickly sobered up and sat straight, but in the guy's case, they TRIED to sit straight. 

"What is going on here? Are you playing…strip poker?!" he demanded to know.

"No sir," Ritsuko replied weakly. Ikari stood there contemplating the words. He walked over to the table and sat down.

"Deal me a hand." The bridge bunnies didn't know what to think, after all, Gendo has one hell of a poker face.

***************************************************************************

It was very early in the morning and Misato got up to leave for Nerv. As she walked out though, she spotted some fish on the plate.

"Aww, isn't that nice, Shinji left me some breakfast. It's pretty early though, he must've went back to sleep." Misato grabbed the plate and walked out of the apartment. At the point, Pen Pen walked out to feast on his breakfast but he saw his plate was gone. Its face expressed surprise, hurt, anger, and tiredness. It went over to the stove and started frying another fish.

***************************************************************************

"Fate, I've been wondering, do you have any friends at all?" Shinji asked. There had been silence for a while in this dream realm.

"Friends?" Fate let out questioningly.

"You know, people you hang out and have fun with," Shinji explained.

"Oh, friends. I guess you could say Cupid is my friend, more of a co-worker really but we're on really good terms."

"What do you do for fun?"

"I find my work fun, I work for fun."

"Work for fun? What do you do? Looks to me you haven't done much lately."

"There are certain events in a person's life that no matter what must happen. Like you fall in love or die."

"Love or die huh?"

"What I do is make those things happen. Cupid does the love and Death does the…well death."

"Death?"

"Another friend of mine."

"So that's your job?"

"Yeah."

"How come you're not doing that right now? If you find work so fun, why don't you leave me and have some fun?!" he added irritably.

"If I leave you, I wouldn't being doing my job, and besides, Destiny's covering for me anyways. The good thing about me is, I'm not bound by myself. I could do whatever I want."

"Sure," he said responded sarcastically.

"What do you want me to do? Invite Cupid and Death over and party?" Shinji was about to open his mouth but Fate answered before he could respond. "You don't want me to do that, trust me, you'll be flirting with Death, literally." Shinji closed his mouth. A few moments passed. 

"Why don't you invite Destiny?" Fate turned and glared at Shinji, he immediately felt the force behind it. "N-never mind," he added quickly.

***************************************************************************

Cool Shinji woke up earlier than usual to again dodge Asuka. He entered the bathroom to freshen up. After a few minutes, he exited it and made for the kitchen where there was a fried fish on a plate.

"Looks like Pen Pen has been busy," he commented to nobody. He went over to the stove and started cooking. "Pen Pen!" he called. Immediately, the penguin walked out from its room to the kitchen counter. "Alright, now that you know how to cook fish, I'm going to teach you some more advanced techniques." Pen Pen sat down getting ready for the day's cooking lesson.

***************************************************************************

Misato walked with a can of beer in hand.

"Glad everything's back to normal…I think," she said to herself. She walked down the hallways of Nerv until she reached the control room entrance. She opened the door and froze at the sight of her colleagues in their underwear. A thought immediately registered in her mind.

"It's not what it looks like!" Ritsuko blurted quickly. Gendo, fully clothed, got up.

"Would you like to join us?" he asked in a somewhat threateningly tone. Misato anxiously chuckled.

"No…sorry to interrupt your um uh, something bye!" she nervously yelled as she ran from the room.

***************************************************************************

Shinji sat at the table enjoying the breakfast he made, Pen Pen was enjoying the breakfast he made too. Shinji took a quick glance at his watch.

"That cooking lesson took a lot of time, I should get going before Asuka gets up," he told himself. At that point, Asuka entered the kitchen.

"Somebody mentioned my name?" Asuka said. "Oh, it's you."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing, I'm going to a bath now." Asuka walked out to the bathroom. Shinji sat there continuing to eat his breakfast. 

In Shinji's bedroom…

Shinji slowly woke up to the smell of breakfast. He got up from the floor and rubbed his eyes. Something registered in his mind. He needed to go to the bathroom, quick. Drowsily, he instinctively started to walk towards the bathroom door. He opened and saw Asuka…naked…so he passed out.

"SHINJI!!!" she yelled in anger.

***************************************************************************

"What happened there?" Shinji asked Fate.

"You passed out," it replied.

"From what?" The camera angle on the screen didn't offer a good look into the bathroom. Fate pulled out a book from its back and started to skim through it. "What are you doing?" Fate put the book away.

"You're going back…for now."

"Wait, back up, what the hell are you talking about?" 

"Your good side should be coming back about…now." True to Fate's words, good Shinji appeared in the dream world. Fate looked at the original. "See ya." Original Shinji was about to say something but simply faded from the realm.

***************************************************************************

Shinji slowly opened his eyes and saw Asuka leaning over him.

"Asuka?"

"Pervert!" (SLAP!!!) Shinji quickly regained his senses and found himself lying on the floor. "What do you think you're doing?!" He quickly got up and rubbed his cheek. He surveyed his environment and concluded he was indeed back in the real world. 

"YES!!! I'm out! I'm finally out!"

"What's all the yelling about?" cool Shinji asked as he looked into the hallway.

"But you're still here…what the hell is going on? Fate?! Fate?!" Cool Shinji and Asuka looked at yelling boy like he was some raving maniac. "Damn it! I don't believe it. What the hell did it mean when it said for now?" Shinji moved to the living room and sat on the couch deep in thought.

"Shinji?" bad Shinji asked. "Are you alright?"

"I'm wondering too…" Asuka added very confused. Shinji got up and grabbed his cool side's shoulders.

"Of course I'm alright, I'm the original! I'm you and the other Shinji combined!" he yelled. 

"Sure," he replied sarcastically.

"No, really, I am!" 

"If you're here, then how could I still exist hmm?"

"That is EXACTLY what I want to know! But Fate is so screwy."

"Fate?"

"Damn it, there's no way to reach Fate. I can't have my bad side running around in here!"

"Shinji?" Asuka called.

"WHAT?!" he screamed.

"What the hell is going on?!" she screamed back.

"Well-," She took a look at the clock.

"Never mind, I'm going to be late for school. Which one of you is going to go today?" she asked. Cool Shinji was about to speak but-

"I will!" original Shinji yelled. He ran out grabbing Asuka's arm.

"But-," before cool Shinji could say anything, Asuka and Shinji had already left. "What just happened?"

***************************************************************************

"This place again…" Shinji let out as he observed the purple and green surroundings. Fate was sitting on a couch watching him.

"Welcome." He turned towards Fate.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I am Fate, who else?" it bragged.

"What is this place?" Fate took a look around.

"This is a dream world where your original self had resided," Fate explained.

"My original self?" Shinji went over to the couch and sat down.

"You and your brother together."

"I don't get it."

"You are one half of Shinji; his good side. This was where the real Shinji was. He was watching you and your brother with that screen," he said as pointed to the television.

"If that's true then where is he?" he asked suspiciously.

"Back in the real world."

"But my bad side is in there. How can they co-exist?" he wanted to know.

"They can't." Before coward Shinji could say anything Fate explained. "In 24 hours, you'll be back to yourself."

"How did this even happen in the first place?!"

"Freak accident, it was supposed to happen, according to my Fate book anyways," Fate was holding up a notebook entitled 'Fate Book.'

"Fate book? Could I see it?"

"Knock yourself out." Fate tossed the book over to Shinji. He caught it and opened it. He tried to read it but most of the words were made up of crazy looking weird symbols.

"What the hell does it even say?"

"If you could read it, I would've never given to you in the first place," Fate said in an obvious tone.

"Oh, hey, this looks like the fate of Shinji." He could make out his name. "What's this, the pairing?" On the page was whom Shinji was fated to be with. "It says S/-," Fate quickly snatched the book away.

"Don't read that!" it scolded.

"Sorry. What else am I suppose to do right now?"

"Watch your life of course," Fate said tiredly while pointing to the television.

"Anything else?" Fate rubbed its chin and took out a sheet of paper from its back.

"Here's a piece of paper that I used to work with," Fate handed a piece of paper over. The paper was entitled 'Shinji.' Shinji grabbed a hold of it.

"What do you mean, used to work with?" he distrustfully asked.

"You see your name right?" Shinji looked down and saw his name in big shiny gold letters.

"Yeah."

"Whatever you write on it will be fated to happen to Shinji."

"So if I write the word die? I die?" he nervously asked.

"Yup."

"Isn't it a bit dangerous to give me something like this?" he asked disbelievingly that Fate would give something with so much power.

"Don't worry, the effectiveness of it has expired. I use a computer now."

"I'm just wondering, which Shinji is it referring to?"

"Shinji Ikari."

"But there are three of me."

"So it counts for all three of you except it doesn't apply in this dream realm so you're safe."

"Isn't there a limit to what I can write?"

"Well yeah, it has to be reasonable. It's not like you can make yourself be chopped to bits and somehow still live. You also can't do death or love, you'll need Death and Cupid's help on that one. Why are you asking me anyway? It's not like it still works." Shinji had already begun writing and paper and ignored Fate. Fate glared at him but Shinji wasn't looking. "Did you hear me?!" Shinji quickly looked up.

"I'm sorry but what did you say? I was too busy writing. Fate grabbed the piece of paper.

"Give me that…" Fate's eyes went over it. "Fall down?" it read.

***************************************************************************

Shinji was walking with Asuka to school. Asuka was running with Shinji following behind. All of a sudden he felt something block his leg and he fell over. Asuka looked back and rolled her eyes.

"Hurry up idiot!"

"That's weird, I could've sworn something tripped me…" Shinji said to himself.

"Ugh, just hurry up!"

***************************************************************************

Shinji sat on the couch watching television at the apartment.

"I'm getting thirsty, I should get a drink." He got up but immediately tripped and fell down. "What the hell?" he said as he got up recomposing himself.

***************************************************************************

Fate gave the paper back to Shinji.

"So what are you going to write?"

"I don't know, a story?"

"About…?"

"Oh wait, I got it! I'll think I'll call it…"

You'd know what would be really funny? If he writes a story from fanfic.net. Don't expect an update for a while. I'm beat, later.


	11. Shinsomething

Yin and Yang

Comedy Central's roast of Asuka Langley Soryu, Asuka is a bitch and her school is going to make sure she knows it. (Not a summary.)

Chapter 11: Shin…something

"…I don't know. How does thing work anyway?" Shinji asked. Fate looked puzzled.

"What do you mean?"

"Before you used a computer, how did these things work?"

"Oh…" Fate realized. "You have to realize that we are only as good as you."

"Eh?" Shinji let out questioningly.

"Our technology I mean. So when humans started using computers, we did."

"That makes sense, except that it didn't answer my question."

"I'm getting to that. You see, before we used computers, imagine this gigantic piece of paper."

"How big?"

"Infinity."

"That's…a lot."

"Yeah, so I had my own 'Fate' section of the paper. This was way before we digitized the whole damn thing."

"So…"

"So where I'm trying to get at is everything's connected you know? The paper works by shifting reality around the person. Of course, I write out the Fates and insure that nobody gets immortality or some other crazy thing. I write out the Fates to work in an exact and precise harmony. Not only that but not every one person has one ultimate fate."

"What?"

"You know, there's not just one of you."

"I already know that, after all, aren't I half of somebody?"

"I mean you know, in some other parallel universe."

"Parallel universe?"

"Yeah, take this one universe for example, you and Asuka were the only ones left on Earth."

"Really?"

"How the hell should I know? I couldn't even read my own writing. Besides that, that how your paper works."

"So it's expired now?"

"Again, yes! But even if it does work, there's just one secret to it if you want it to work." Shinji opened his mouth but Fate interrupted. "And no, I won't tell you that secret." Shinji closed up his mouth. 

"What does it matter? I don't need this thing to work." Shinji wrote down several words and stopped. He looked up and glanced at his surroundings. "Hey Fate."

"Yeah?"

"Can you change the color of this place?"

"What do you want it to be?"

"Blue."

***************************************************************************

Shinji walked along side with Asuka to school. He was silent trying to figure out what the hell happened. Asuka, as usual, was annoyed at Shinji for the strange sudden outburst earlier. She was also puzzled, this is scared little Shinji after all, right? Of course not, but Asuka wouldn't know that. 

The other Shinji was back at the apartment trying to figure why'd he trip over nothing. He just waved it off as some accident and continued planning to try and win a bet.

***************************************************************************

"That's better," Shinji commentated on the new color. "Now where was I?" He looked back on his sheet. "Shinji goes to school," he read. "Simple enough."

***************************************************************************

The cool Shinji was deep in thought when something strange happened. His legs started to move on their own for some odd reason. 

"Hey, what the hell?" He had lost all control he had over his legs. They moved into a walking motion outside the apartment. Shinji, like anybody would, held onto the door to stop himself from moving. No luck. He walked into the elevator and went down. After exiting, he started walking into the general direction of…(gasp!) the school! "This can't be happening." Shinji started to pound his legs to try and stop but that hurt. "I guess I'll just go, besides, how long could we have kept the secret anyways?"

Asuka and Shinji had finally reached school and entered the class quietly both deep in thought. The students turned their heads and watched as the couple sat down on their respective seats. Nothing odd, so they just turned their heads back to whatever they were doing whether it be playing an air guitar or reading manga. The classroom door opened again, to possibly reveal the teacher but instead we get…

"Who is it?"

"Is it the teacher?"

"Wait a minute."

"That looks like…"

"But he's over…" Heads turned back and forth between two certain individuals. 

"THERE ARE TWO OF THEM!!!" the class cried in unison. Shinji looked up to see what all the hubbub was about, as did Asuka. Imagine their surprise they saw the other Shinji. Asuka went beserk.

"YOU!!!" Asuka quickly got up and grabbed the original Shinji and quickly marched towards the one at the door. Soon, Asuka and both Shinjis were not present in the classroom. The classroom door (SLAM!!!) shut as they left. Startled and excited by this revelation, the entire classroom grouped at the door and opened it to see what was going on. As soon as they poked their heads out, they were met with a glare from Asuka like none other before. They quickly closed it.

Toji and Kensuke still sat at their seats wondering about the events. 

"This is an unexpected revelation," Kensuke let out. Toji looked over at his companion wearing an annoyed expression.

"It almost kind of makes sense don't you think?"

"It does explain why Shinji had a total 180 in personality but why would they both want to be the same person?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"Maybe the second Shinji is a clone, just in case the real Shinji dies. He is an eva pilot after all. They might need back-ups." 

"Pfft. Yeah, and Rei is actually a clone too," Toji added sarcastically.

"You know, that actually makes a lot of sense. She doesn't have any parents does she?"

"Of course she did, we just don't…know who they are, that's all."

Outside the classroom…

"You moron! What were you thinking?! Do you know what this means?! I mean what the hell are you doing here?!" Asuka screamed at Shinji. The original Shinji leant against the wall looking on the argument.

"I didn't mean to!"

"What is that suppose to mean?!"

"My legs, they were moving on their own!" 

"That's the lousiest excuse I've ever heard."

"It's not an excuse, it's the truth. Look, I don't know what the hell happened myself but it just happened. 

Inside the classroom, the students had their heads up against the door trying to listen in on the conversation.

"Uh-huh," Asuka replied disbelievingly.

"No, really!"

"Never mind, we have to find a way to explain this to the class."

"What do you suggest we do?" Shinji, the original one, tried to get into the classroom but the door didn't budge. He pushed harder as the students fell backwards.

"I don't know," Asuka said.

"You're supposed to be the smart one!" Shinji poked his head in the class to see the class looking back on him. He let out a nervous chuckle as he scratched his head. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Uh you see, I guess I never told you about my, um, twin brother…"

"Twin brother?!"

"Yeah, you know, my uh, twin brother." An excited murmur could be heard among the class. Questions were flung at him.

"How does he look like?"

"Where was he the whole time?"

"How come we never saw him until now?"

"Does he have a girlfriend?"

"Is he an eva pilot too?"

"What's his name?" Most of the questions though, were drowned out by the excited chatter.

"His name? Well…it's uh, I-I don't know, Shin…uh…jo?"

"Shinjo?" the class replied. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess." At that point, Asuka and Shinji, I mean Shinjo walked in. 

"Hi Shinjo!" the class greeted.

"Huh?" Both Shinjo and Asuka's face expressed confusion. She turned Shinji and whispered to him.

"Shinjo?"

"It's the best I could come up with on short notice. You can't blame me."

"Whatever." The girls were crowding around Shinjo asking him questions.

***************************************************************************

"Heh, looks like both Shinjis decided to show up at the same time. It's about time the people knew that there were two of him," Fate reported as he watched the television screen. Shinji paid no attention as he was absorbed in his writing. "Hey, are you listening to me!" No response. "Hey!" Fate shook its head in disapproval. "I hate it when people do that," it said to itself. It reached out its hand and grabbed the paper. "Gimme that."

"Hey!" Shinji protested. Fate ran its eyes over the paper and laughed. Shinji was puzzled. "What?" 

"This story's horrible! Haha! I mean-haha-," Fate broke out in a fit of laughter.

"What? I don't see what's wrong with it." After wiping its shadow tears, Fate tried to recompose itself the best it could. 

"It's completely unrealistic," Fate explained. 

"Whatever," Shinji let out as he grasped back his piece of paper. He read a sentence from the paper. "Another angel appeared to attack the city of Tokyo-3." 

"You see, that's impossible, all the angels were destroyed."

"It's not suppose to be real, it's just a story."

"I guess…but I'm speaking from a Fate point-of-view, you know?"

***************************************************************************

"Look ladies, as lovely as you all are, I am quite busy, I'm sure you'll understand," Shinjo said to all the girls crowded around him. Shinji, Asuka, Toji, and Kensuke all watched him with a very irritated expression.

"Who does he think he is?" Toji asked.

"Yeah, he starting to get on my nerves," Kensuke commentated.

"What a stuck-up pompous ass," Asuka said. Shinji turned his head over to her.

"You know, he kind of reminds me of you," he replied.

"What?! I'm nothing like him! And why does it sound like you grew a spine all of a sudden?!"

***************************************************************************

Misato was at Nerv sitting in her office nervously gulping down her beer.

"What has this world come to?" she asked herself. That's when Kaji appeared at the doorway. She looked up and saw him. "Oh, its you."

"I heard what you said."

"So?"

"Ever since the angels were destroyed, there isn't much use for Nerv anymore is there?"

"I guess…" Kaji sat in front of Misato. 

"Yeah, I never thought I'd be saying this but I wish an angel would attack right now. You don't know how it is to see your co-workers in their birthday suit." Kaji chuckled.

"Everybody has their own way of having fun." (RINGRINGRING!!!) Kaji looked up at the alarm. "What's that?"

"It can't be…"

"What?"

"That's the alarm for an angel attack!"

"It must be a malfunction…"

"Unlikely, I need to go see Ritsuko!" Misato got up and started running down the hallway leaving Kaji behind.

"Huh."

***************************************************************************

"During the battle with the angel, Unit 00 gets knocked down against the ground. The angel, with a powerful grip, held the eva down and was about to impale it with its plasma blade but didn't get the chance as Unit 01 heroically grabbed the angel from behind and slammed it into a building," Shinji read. 

"Nothing wrong with that, it's just after that whole scene that things don't start to make sense."

"What?" Fate got up and traced the words on the paper with its phantom finger. It glided across the surface until it stopped. 

"Here."

"What about it?"

"Look! Rei would never act like this! I mean what the hell is this?!"

"So what? She's just expressing gratitude."

"Whatever, and what the hell's with the ending?" 

"What, Rei and Shinji fall in love and live happily ever after."

"That's the problem," Fate read a sentence from the story. "Then Rei realized that she had fallen in love with Shinji." 

"So?"

"After one battle with an angel, they fall in love, don't you know that you fought tons of angels together! Why don't you think that you're living happily ever after with her right now?"

"God, it's just a story." Fate let out a sigh.

"At least its funny, even though it's not intentional, I can't imagine anyone in here acting like this. I mean, look at this one sentence. 'Gendo became the loving father he once was.' He never was a loving father you moron!"

***************************************************************************

Rei was in her apartment room dressed in her school uniform. She had some time to think about some things like the dual Shinjis. Somewhere in her odd line of thought, feelings toward Shinji arose to surface and her outlook on life has considerably changed. She looked up at the clock that was hanging on the wall. 

"I need to get to school before I'm late." Strange, since Rei was never late for anything. She stood up but that's when her cell phone rang. 

"Hello?" she answered. 

"Rei? I need you to get to Nerv, now!" Misato's voice called.

"Understood."

***************************************************************************

The bridge bunnies, after getting their pants back on again, immediately reported to their stations.

"Unbelievable, it's an angel attack!" Makoto yelled out. Gendo sat behind his desk in his infamous position.

'An angel attack? This can't be happening, all of the angels were destroyed. I wonder…is Shinji okay?'

I know, long update but my hard drive crashed! Can you really blame me? Not as good as the past chapters, but I promise they'll get better!


	12. End?

Yin and Yang

Wow, it's been about two complete years since my last update. Since this story has been haunting me from the depths of my consciousness begging me to complete it even when I have no idea what direction to bring the story, The last two chapters have been representative of basically my creativity drying up. I think I dug myself in a hole the last two chapters. So I'm gonna finish this story once and for freaking all.

------------------------

Misato's eyes widened at the monitor. "No way! This can't be happening!" The oversized semi-holographic monitor showed a giant angel rampaging. Not just any angel, but the previously defeated third angel Sachiel, the bird-esque mask wearing giant with frail and awkward looking limbs. It moved about with about as much confusion as anybody looking with a devastating sense of déjà vu. "Is there any explanation for this!"

Ritsuko look as dumbfounded as any person. "Maya, is there anything in the data banks that can possibly explain this?"

------------------------

Fate looked alarmed at the monitor. "This isn't right at all…the paper, but the power should be gone!" Shinji sat there idly staring at Fate.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Yes, there's something wrong!" With the paper in his hand, Fate hastily tore up the piece of parchment before anything positively reality altering permanent effects can plant itself. "There, I think I should be more careful when it comes to this kind of stuff. Regardless…" Fate stared hard at Shinji who was crestfallen at the bits of paper that were torn.

"Fate, was that necessary?" Fate gave him a harsh look. Shinji recoiled a bit.

Fate's hand went up to rub its chin in a brooding manner. Fate stared hard at the monitor. 'Well, this certainly throws my plan out of whack. I'm gonna have to do something.'

"Shinji."

"Um, yeah?"

"Stay here, I'm gonna be back soon, I have some business to attend to, see ya for now." With a (poof!), Fate disappeared in a cloud of shadows.

"Huh?" Shinji wore an expression of utmost confusion. "What was that all about?"

------------------------

"What has happened?" Rei said in her usual bland way. Misato turned around to face her.

"Oh! You're here Rei!"

"Was there something that required my presence?" Misato fidgeted.

"There was but…" Misato thought hard. "What is going on over here! I can't believe this! Of all the things, two Shinjis, a dead angel appearing, I think I'm going crazy!" Misato brought her hands up in exasperation. The clear monitor showed the angel all but suddenly disappear in a flash of great and immense light. "What now!"

Amidst some technical jargon that no one really cares to decipher from the bridge bunnies, it amounted to nothing more than in basic English as "We have no damn idea what happened." Misato let out a very heavy sigh.

"Figures as much. All this happening, it doesn't amount to much."

"You're telling me." Ritsuko walked up from behind Misato.

"It's almost as if…fate is screwing with us." Ritsuko let off a small chuckle. Misato looked slightly irritated. "For all that is happening, you seem to be in a good mood."

"Well, all that has happened is absolutely, scientifically speaking, impossible. Maybe there's some merit to Shinji's original explanation after all, even though I still can't believe it. It does seem sensible given today's turn of events." Rei stood, slightly annoyed at being called for apparently, no reason.

"Excuse me?" Misato turned to Rei.

"Oh, I forgot you were there!" Misato chuckled lightly, "You can go now!" Rei left silently.

------------------------

Fuyutsuki noticed a momentary lapse in Gendo's demeanor. "Sir, did something happen?"

"Odd. I was feeling a bit off." Gendo stood up from his desk, looking towards the window with his gloved hands behind his back. "Something is wrong." As if anything that has happened in the last week wasn't anything wrong, Fuyutsuki failed to see anything shocking about this particular statement.

"It's almost as if a higher power is messing with us," Fuyutsuki stated simply.

"Indeed. The power to bring an angel back to life…the power to split my sniveling son Shinji to something much more pathetic than before and something within my acceptable gene parameters. The power to…" The old man looked alarmed at his student. Surely he wasn't thinking…?

"Sir…?"

"Perhaps, with this…Yui…"

------------------------

The classroom was within somewhat of a clamor. As the initial excitement wore down, tons of whispers and speculation flew about as to the source of such a loud noise. Shinji looked outside the window. He stared at his hand but then diverted his attention towards "Shinjo" who was at the moment, Mr. Charming. 'I'm back but…he's still here. There must be something wrong, I still have to…what was it that Fate said again?'

"What are you thinking about Shinji!" Asuka suddenly yelled catching Shinji off guard. He had almost jumped out of the window by surprise. He looked towards Asuka.

"Asuka…"

"What is it?" She acted in a fairly cheerful manner as a number of issues were somewhat resolved in the wake of both Shinjis simultaneously appearing. Shinji scrunched his face up in a frown. After a short second or two, Shinji immediately went to and grabbed "Shinjo's" arm and lead him outside the classroom, to the detriment of the girls that he was entertaining. Asuka watched and tilted her head sideways.

"Asuka!" She turned around to face the class rep.

"Oh, Hikari, what it is it?" Hikari smiled slightly.

"Well, it's just that, it was pretty unexpected. Did you know this entire time?" A short pause. "Its kind of weird to think there are two of them you know?" Asuka looked down.

"Yeah…" she quickly regained composure, "But you know! It's so annoying! As if one of them wasn't enough!"

------------------------

"Hey, what are you doing! Couldn't you see I was busy!" an irritated Shinjo said indignantly. Shinji was dragging him through out the door and out into the hall way. Shinji looked around. 'Strange to think that after all this time, the teacher still hasn't showed up…?' After wiping his mind of those thoughts, he turned to Shinjo.

"Finally, some time to talk to you alone."

"What exactly is this brother dearest?" A sarcastic edge added vehemently at the endearment. Shinji ignored it.

"Look! I'm not Shinji! Or um, at least the other half you know!" Shinjo tilted his head.

"Riiiiight, from the way you talk, it does seem that way…" Shinji inwardly smiled; maybe all of the intelligence DID lie within this side.

"Look, all this time, while you two guys were running around and basically ruining my lif-," Shinji was interrupted abruptly.

"Hey! If anything, I'm making your life better!" Shinji shook his head.

"No no no, but that's beside the point!"

"Then what is?"

Shinji scratched his head for a second. 'Wait, what was I talking about, oh yeah!'

"Anyways, as I've pointed out, while you guys were running around," Shinji paused for a second as if considering his words, "I was with Fate, and I could see all of you perfectly on a monitor." Shinjo raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Okay, and…?"

"If I have to guess where my…er, sensitive side is, he's probably in the same place I was. This is quite a messy situation…"

"Obviously."

"You don't have to be so sarcastic all the time. Can't you be a little of help here."

"Well that's the thing," Shinjo smirked, "none of this really concerns me!" Shinji seem to have fleeting air of anger possess him for a moment.

"Of course it does, because you ARE me! You and the other side of me have to go back together so everything and go back to normal, the only way for you two guys to do that is to kiss!" Shinjo's face considerably blanched.

"Kiss that fool? Sorry but, even I have my limits."

"Dammit, you don't understan-,"

"You don't understand! Do you know how it feels to be free? To be out of your body. To do the things that you'll never be able to do!"

"…"

They stood there in silence for awhile.

"…"

"Look, I don't know why there's these stupid rules or why all of this happened but can't you at least try to bring things back to normal. I don't know what you're planning to do but…"

A rueful smile made itself present on Shinjo's face. "I can't help it, its just who I am."

"Wait. Wha-!"

"Ikari." Both Shinji's turned towards the source of the voice. Rei stood there with her bag in her hand staring at the both of them.

"Ayanami!" "Rei!" Both Shinji's looked at each other.

"What are you doing here?" they both asked.

"Going to school." Shinji blushed lightly as Shinjo hit his head with his hand at such an obvious answer to such a stupid question.

"Oh, it's been some time, why are you so late?" Shinjo asked.

"I was called to Nerv."

"Nerv?" Shinji asked himself.

"Why?"

"It was a false emergency."

"Huh? A false emergency?"

"I suggest we enter the classroom now," Rei started to walk but stopped as she stared at the two Shinjis, "Why are both of you here?"

"Oh, we um, decided that it was too messy to pretend we're both the same person. So I'm officially "Shinjo," Shinji's twin brother." Rei looked at them blankly for a few seconds and then entered the classroom. "Hey, wait up, aren't you gonna say anything!"

"I don't know if you've noticed but, she isn't the type to say anything." Shinji looked at his brother with an amused expression.

------------------------

The chime rung and thus signaled the end of the period of time of that which most people refer to as "class." Amidst the frantic revelations and such, people rushed with friends talking with each other and the like, just enjoying life normally. In the face of normality, Shinji just wished that life could be pulled back together. His feelings about everything were still just a jumble of confusion.

"Shinji." He turned around and watched as Asuka walked towards him.

"Oh, hey Asuka…what is it?" Asuka shoved her bag into Shinji's hand.

"Er…what is this?" She looked at him as if he was the stupidest person in the whole wide world.

"I need somebody to hold my bag while we walk home of course! So stupid…" Asuka muttered a number of things under her breath as they walked.

"You know, you could've just asked. I would've been more than happy t-," Shinji clamped a hand over his mouth as soon as he realized what he was saying. Asuka and Shinji continued walking in silence. A somewhat unsettling silence. "I w-wonder where Shinjo is…" 'Dammit, why am I so nervous? It's like I haven't changed at all…she still must think I'm the other Shinji. I sure act like it.'

"How the hell am I supposed to know? I don't care what that jerk does!" They just walked until they reached home.

------------------------

Shinjo and Rei were simply sitting by the riverbank.

"What is the purpose of being here Shinji?" Shinji seemed startled.

"Why not Shinjo?"

"Was that not just to cover up that there are two of you?"

"When you put it that way, I guess you're right."

"…"

"Wait…," it suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks, "you didn't call me Ikari."

Rei didn't respond.

A small smirk planted itself on Shinji's face.

"…"

A veil of silence covered them. It really couldn't be called a comfortable silence, far from it. The air was thick with tension.

"You know." Rei was somewhat startled with the shattered silence. "It sounds rather nice."

"What does?"

"My name," Shinji walked to the edge of the river, the water slowly trickling down. "It's nice when you say it."

"…"

"It's certainly a lot better than 'Ikari.'" A light-hearted laughter escaped from his lips.

"Shinji." He turned around.

"Yeah?"

"You should laugh more often."

"Only if you do." Shinji walked over and sat by Rei. "Honestly, do you always have to be so uptight?" Rei stiffened slightly. "You never show any emotion and whenever I see you, you're always just looking out the window." Shinji rested his hand upon his bent knees. "Sometimes, I wonder, what exactly goes on in that head of yours."

"There's nothing."

"Nothing? What an odd thing to say. There's always something. Even if it's small, it still counts as something." Shinji expected a response. "You know, when you're not talking back to me, it's usually a sign that you're thinking about something. What's on your mind Rei?" Shinji shrugged his shoulders. "It's like talking to a wall…"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you say these things?"

"Is it against the law to say it? Or does it just make you uncomfortable?"

"I'm not used to it."

"Not used to talking that is?"

"No."

"What then?"

"You."

"There's something wrong with me?"

"No. It's just rather strange."

"Are you still hung up on that time?"

"…"

"I said I'm sorry. I was well, I was just-"

"I think that I should be sorry. I don't know why I reacted the way I did. It felt…intrusive."

"I would say you had every right to do what you did. Who knows, I'd probably do the same thing if I was in your shoes."

"In my shoes?"

"Not literally. Although that is an interesting thought." Shinji stood up signaling the end of the conversation. "Since you're not offering much in the conversation department as of now, I guess I'll be heading home now." He started to get up and leave.

"Wait."

"Yes?" Before she could say anything a giant roaring sound interrupted what she was saying. Shinji noticeably winced. "What the hell?"

Rei's cell phone rang.

------------------------

Shinji's eyes widened as he stared at the monitor. 'It can't be? Was that why Fate tore up my story?' He looked at the pile of shreds that was left, or rather, the paper that lay perfectly intact on the ground. 'But I thought?' Shinji shook his head. He's finally started to accept that the whole world's gone crazy. He picked it up. 'Could it be that no matter what, these HAVE to happen? Maybe I could fix everything, yeah, that's it!' Searching around for his pencil, he put it against the parchment and put down:

"At the end of the day, everything was just one big dream and that everything turned back to normal before Shinji split in two."

"Maybe, maybe just that will make up for everything." Shinji sat on the ground, staring at the screen hoping that everything can go just back to normal.

------------------------

"So, what is it?" Shinji asked. Asuka looked annoyed at Shinji.

"Can't you see I'm on the phone! What? …Oh no, I wasn't talking to you! …Nerv, an angel attack! But that doesn't make any sense. …Whatever!" She hung up and stared hard at Shinji. "We have to pilot Eva, there's an angel!"

"Wh-what!" She narrowed her eyes.

"This must have something to do with you! I'm sure of it!" A sweat drop appeared.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Shinji said with his hands in a placating manner. "L-let's just go to Nerv now okay?" Asuka broke off in a run for Nerv.

'That Shinji, he isn't gonna get off that easily!'

"Are you all ready!" Misato yelled at the suited children in their plugs. Shinji, the one with a "spine" watched with Misato. The other Shinji made it adamant that he had to pilot Eva, it was confusing at best.

"All synch ratios are normal!" Maya reported.

"Hmmm, that's right, Shinji's seems to be back on track," Ritsuko noted.

"Launch Evas!"

------------------------

Despite its initial confusion, Sachiel, upon seeing the Evangelions began a wild assault against them. It would naturally begin to attack the one it recognized, Evangelion unit 01.

Shinji saw the angel charging at him on the screen, thoughts made a mad dash in his mind. 'This is just like the first time I piloted Eva.'

"Are you paying attention Shinji? Evasive maneuvers!" The order barely registered in his mind when he noticed the rampaging charging angel becoming bigger by the second. Eva 01 sidestepped in time, as the angel tripped over Unit 01's outstretched leg. It was more of a lucky move than anything.

"Idiot, you weren't even paying attention were you!"

"Concentrate Shinji!"

"Y-yes ma'am!" Unit 02 readied her rifle and aimed at the angel who was trying to get up. A barrage of flying bullets flew towards the angel and impacted in tufts of fire and smoke, too much smoke actually. This made the plasma lance that came flying out totally unexpected and it hit Unit 02 square in the head.

"Dammit!" Unit 00 tried to intercept the lance while Unit 01 was still stuck in the smoke with the angel. The angel burst out and pinned Unit 00 down. Asuka was still trying to recover. 'Stupid Shinji, what the hell!' The angel grasped Unit 00's head. The sounds of Rei's struggling could be heard over the radio.

"Ayanami!" Unit 01 grabbed the angel from behind and tried to pry it off. The angel suddenly let go as they both crashed into the building.

'Oh great, Shinji's trying to be a hero again, not this time!'

"No wait, Asuka, look!"

"What is it!" She looked and saw that the angel had completely wrapped Unit 01 in some kind of weird bubble.

"It's going to self-destruct, again!"

------------------------

Shinji opened his eyes only to find himself in some weird empty blank space. 'This again?' He looked around and saw his other two selves. "You guys!"

One of the Shinjis had his arms around his back while the other was folded. "What happened?" The Shinji with folded arms pointed to the other.

"Apparently this guy turned everything back to normal," a look of small disgust crossed his features, "before I could even finish my business too."

"Wait a minute; you turned everything back to normal?" The other one nodded his head. "How?"

"With this of course!" Shinji was so startled he jumped. He turned around to see Fate. He was holding a piece of paper.

"Y-you!"

"The one and only!" After calming down a bit, he looked at the paper.

"What is that?"

"Fate paper I guess if you can call it. You know…this is the same material that makes up the Dead Sea Scrolls."

"Dead Sea Scrolls?"

"Basically a scroll that prophesized the angel attacks, of course, they were all fated to happen. In theory, if one were to actually think of writing on it you can make quite a number of changes to the world…"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"No reason, although I should at least give you some kind of explanation for everything."

"Fate paper…"

"Yes, although carelessly giving to Shinji there almost bent reality to something else entirely," Fate said as he pointed to Shinji who gave out a weak chuckle.

"As if you splitting me isn't reality bending enough?"

"You shouldn't worry about it though. By the time you wake up. Everything will be back to normal."

"Why is that?"

"Because it is your fate."

"My fate? I don't see the purpose of all of this in the first place!" Fate smirked.

"There doesn't have to be one."

"So what, you were just screwing around with us!"

"Can't I have a little fun once in a while?"

"This is unbelievable."

"And yet it all happens."

"You can't tell me there's no reason for this. This can't be just for your sick pleasure!"

"Those are some pretty harsh words. You shouldn't worry though, its nothing that you should concern yourself with."

"Nothing? This is my life!"

"Maybe, but then again, by the time you wake up, this is just gonna be one big weird dream. Chances are you'll probably forget everything."

"This feels like…such a copout, a cheap one at that." Fate gave a hearty laugh.

"Well, that is partly true. Still, no matter how long things take, I don't like to leave any loose ends."

"Loose ends? There's a lot of unresolved issues and now you just make them all disappear, just like that?"

"Why not? Sometimes you just have to start over before you can finish."

"Start over?" Fate looked at some invisible watch on its hand.

"Its time!"

------------------------

Shinji opened his eyes and got up instantly. He eyes partially recoiled at the sudden intake of light but he slowly adjusted. His eyes roamed and observed the surroundings. He noticed that he was back in his room at Misato's apartment.

"What was all that?" he mused to himself. He got up to use the bathroom. "That's weird. It feels like I'm missing something here."

"Shinji! You ready!" Misato's voice rang out. He slightly winced.

'A little too loud in the morning.' "Yeah, I'm in the bathroom."

"Oh, then get ready quick, we're gonna leave soon!"

"What about breakfast?"

"Well, the sooner we get this over with the faster you can go shopping with Asuka!"

"B-but!" Even if you couldn't see it, you can hear him blushing.

"Oh come on, I know you're just dying spend some time with her!" Misato laughed.

'Does she have to be so loud?'

------------------------

"Well that's enough for now," Dr. Akagi noted.

"Okay Shinji, you can go now! You need a ride?" Misato asked a bit mischievously.

"Not really," he paused, "why do we still do these tests anyways? It's not like there's any angels left."

"While it's true that all the angels have been destroyed, Evangelions can still be used in case of any other emergencies," the doctor replied quietly.

"Somehow, I don't find that believable."

"You shouldn't concern yourself with such things."

------------------------

"So, what are you thinking?" Misato asked as she shifted the gears.

"I don't know, something doesn't feel right." Misato frowned. She couldn't deny that something was indeed strange about all this. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

"I know how you're feeling but let's just relax. I'm pretty sure the rest of your class are enjoying themselves! You should be too!" Shinji put his arm to support his face.

"I guess you're right Misato."

"Of course I'm right! Now you go have fun with Asuka!" The car skidded to a halt. A tinge of red dotted his cheeks as he got out of the car.

'It likes like everything is back to normal now.' He walked into the elevator and it lifted him up. He opened the door to his home. "I'm home!"

No reply.

'Huh, that's weird.'

He walked in and started looking into the rooms. 'Don't tell me Asuka left without me?' He heard the sound of a faucet turn. Shinji looked slightly relieved. "Asuka, you in there?" He stepped and hovered outside the bathroom.

"What are you talking about stupid!" Shinji jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He was face to face with Asuka. "O-oh, I was just-,"

"Standing there being an idiot, I know! What is wrong with you!"

"But I thought some one was in the bathroom."

"There was!" a chirpy voice emanated from the bathroom door. It swung open to reveal…Asuka. Shinji froze as he turned from side to side. 'Wait, Asuka's there…and Asuka is there.'

"Oh god." Shinji passed out right on the floor.

TBC.


End file.
